


"You Are So Oblivious!"

by Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Dom Reggie, Dom Willie, Dom/sub, Domme Julie Molina, F/M, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Multi, Oblivious Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Sub Alex, Sub Flynn, Sub Luke, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover/pseuds/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover
Summary: Reggie and Luke are dumbasses basically.(This is an AU where everything is the same, except for Julie and Luke aren’t endgame. This is also more sexual than the show obvi)
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Flynn/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Flynn/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	1. Part One

“Luke, you are so oblivious!” Alex and Bobby tell their bandmate.

“What!? No, I’m not!” Luke exclaims, pouting.

“You sure?”

“Well, yeah?” Luke frowns.

xxxx

Reggie and Luke had shared their mic for years, they loved it. Just, they didn’t realize what part of it they loved.

It took Reggie years to figure out how he felt for his best friend and bandmate. Luke was oblivious to Reggie’s feelings and to his own feelings. He walks around half-naked, and sweaty, and basically teases Reggie all the time.

Before Reggie figured out his sexuality, he thought the reason for his hard-on’s after preforming was the adrenaline, but one day Luke and him were sharing a mic like they had hundreds of times before, and Luke licked his lips while staring at Reggie’s own lips, and since then, Reggie tries his best to hide his crush, and not look at Luke’s lips during performance’s.

xxxx

“I don't know, man. Sometimes a little fire can make things better on stage. Like you and Julie.”

“Uh, wha... What is that supposed to mean?” Luke blushes.

Reggie chuckles, “Come on. Everyone can see the way you look at her when you sing. You guys ooze chemistry.”

“You should never say ‘ooze’ again, but, yeah, I agree.”

“OK, no. I have chemistry with everybody that I sing with.” Luke explains, “seriously, watch. Uh...” Luke sets his guitar down before turning to Reggie.

♪ I believe

I believe that we're just one dream ♪

♪ Away from who we're meant to be ♪

♪ That we're standing on the edge of ♪

♪ Great ♪

“Wow. I see chemistry.” Alex tells his friends.

Reggie gasps lightly, “that was pretty hot.”

Luke presses a kiss to a few of his fingers then presses those same fingers to Reggie’s lips.

Reggie clears his throat, “Girls. Am I right?”

“Yeah.” Luke blushes again.

“No.” Alex deadpans.

“Three, four.”

They went back to practicing as if nothing had happened, but Reggie was struggling to focus on anything because of the straining in his jeans.

“Reg, you okay man?” Alex had asked him after practice, “You seem tense.”

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Reggie had waved it off as the adrenaline again, even though he now knew the real reason he was hard.

“You sure? You’ve been tense all practice now?”

“Yeah,” Reggie tried to reassure his friend.

“Do you need a back massage from Luke? He used to give you them all the time,” Alex offered.

“I guess?” Reggie had shrugged in agreement.

“But only if Luke is okay with that?” Alex looks at Luke, who looks slightly flustered.

“What?” Luke asks.

“Back massage?” Alex says, “for Reg,” he points at the other boy.

“Oh!? Yeah, sure, before or after the ‘party’ tonight?” Luke asks Reggie.

“…After?” Reggie questions.

“Sounds like a plan!” Alex claps his hands.

xxxx

“You and Julie had some nice fire tonight,” Alex teases Luke.

“No one sang with me today…” Luke pouts.

“Julie sang to you?” Alex points out.

“Yeah, because I made her…” Luke pouts harder somehow, “you didn’t sing with me either today, only with Julie, and Alex…” Luke tells Reggie.

“Sorry?” Reggie frowns.

“I’m gonna go find Willie, and hang out for a few hours with him,” Alex tells the two boys, before leaving.

“So…? Back massage?” Luke asks Reggie hesitantly.

“Oh, right, yeah?” Reggie shrugs, “where do you… uh… want me?”

“Couch? Or we can do it on the ground?” Luke shrugs back.

“Okay,” Reggie taps the coffee table to silently ask Luke for help moving it.

“Oh!” Luke notices what Reggie is asking and helps him move it a bit.

“Thanks, might as well just use the ground, that way you have more space to move,” Reggie tells Luke.

“Smart,” Luke chuckles lightly.

Reggie takes his jacket off, with his plaid shirt before laying flat on his stomach.

“Can you take your shirt off?” Luke asks nonchalantly.

“Oh, yeah,” Reggie moves to take it off but struggles a bit due to how he’s laying.

“Need help there?” Luke chuckles.

“Please?”

They manage to rid Reggie of his shirt after some struggle. Reggie gets comfortable on the ground again before Luke asks “ _Ready_?”, which Reggie nods his head.

Luke climbs over Reggie, to straddle the latter's hips. Pushing Reggie’s hips into the ground slightly, causing some friction to Reggie’s cock.

“ _Mmm,_ ” Reggie was always vocal about how it felt when Luke would give him massages, only this time, it was slightly harder to hide any bodily reactions they have.

“Feel good?” Luke asks Reggie.

“ _Yeah, very,_ ” Reggie moans out.

“You’re so tense, I should do this more often for you,” Luke jokes.

‘ _Or, maybe I could just get laid?_ ’ Reggie thought.

“Oh?” Luke mumbles, barely auditable.

“What?” Reggie worried that something happened.

“I’m guessing you didn’t mean to say that out loud?”

“Oh! Shit! Did I?!”

“Yeah…” Luke says quietly, and had Reggie been able to see his face, he would have noticed that his friend was blushing.

“Sorry…” Reggie blushes

“It’s fine, just wasn’t expecting it,” Luke admits.

Luke continues giving Reggie the massage, even through all of Reggie’s sounds of pleasure that Luke was the cause of.

xxxx

“Okay, done,” Luke pats Reggie’s back.

Luke goes to get up but realizes that he can’t too late. Falling back onto Reggie, both boys letting out a noise, Luke lets out a groan, while Reggie’s sounds more like a moan. Luke knew he had a problem that he didn’t want Reggie to find out about.

“Um… Luke…” Reggie asks.

“Yeah?” Luke squeaks.

“You aren’t the lightest of ghosts…”

“Oh… right… sorry…” Luke blushes a darker shade of red.

“It’s fine,” Reggie mumbles, sounding slightly like a moan.

xxxx

“You need help up?” Luke asks Reggie, whose been laying on the ground since Luke got up close to ten minutes ago.

“Nah, I’m okay,” Reggie squeaks.

“You sure?”

“Yep!” Reggie didn’t want to move until his dick was soft, which was taking longer than expected to will it to happen.

“Want me to leave?” Luke jokes, chuckling at himself.

“Actually,” Reggie looks at the other boy, “could you? Just for a few minutes?”

“I…” Luke pouts, “I was joking…”

“Dude, please?”

“Fine, god.” Luke leaves in a puff of grumpiness.

Reggie manages to get up quickly and get into the bathroom before Luke appeared back in the studio.

“Dude, are you okay?” Luke asks from the other side of the door.

“Yeah?” Reggie moans out through the door.

“…okay?”

Reggie took the silence from the other side of the door as Luke walking away, which he was wrong because as he took himself in hand, the bathroom door opens.

“Oh…” Luke squeaks, shocked.

“…Hi?” Reggie moans as his thumb brushes against his tip.

Luke didn’t move, he knew he should, but he also knew that the sight in front of him was turning him on.

“Um… need help?” Luke offers, without noticing.

“…Um…” Reggie blushes.

“I… I mean… if you…” Luke stutters

“If you’re offering?” Reggie giggles, lightly.

“I… Yeah! Totally,” Luke almost beams.

“Okay?”

“Oh, right, how…?”

“Knees?” Reggie asks.

“Okay, yeah,” Luke does beam this time as if he’s always wanted Reggie’s cock in his mouth.

“You gonna touch yourself while my cock’s in your mouth?” Reggie asks Luke.

“ _Yes, god Reg, love when you talk dirty,_ ” Luke moans.

“Shut up,” Reggie tells Luke, with a dominating tone.

Luke takes Reggie’s cock into his hand, licking the underside of it before deep throating it.

“No gag reflex?” Reggie inquires, to which Luke responses with a moan too.

“Dirty boy. Must _love_ sucking cock, huh?” Reggie teases the other, “bet you could cum just from my cock in your mouth, huh?”

“ _Yeah… Please…_ ” Luke begs.

“Don’t touch yourself then. If you do, then there will be a consequence.”

“ _God, Reg,_ ” Luke moans again, sucking the tip of Reggie’s dick.

Luke stops his administrations and looks up at Reggie, “ _Could you fuck my throat?_ ”

“Wha-? Yeah, ‘course,” Reggie stutters.

“Please?”

“Yeah,” Reggie agrees.

xxxx 

Reggie and Luke went to occasional hook-ups after that, both not realizing that the other is in love with them.

xxxx

“You seem more relaxed lately,” Alex jokes after practice one day.

“Yep,” Reggie chuckles awkwardly.

“Dude, I was joking?”

“Oh?”

“Okay,” Alex laughs.

“You do though, what’s your secret?” Julie asks Reggie.

“Oh…” Reggie blushes.

“Luke,” Alex points to the guitarist.

“What?” Luke squeaks.

“I meant that you’ve giving Reg back massages?” Alex questions, concerned.

“Right, yes!”

 _More like Luke gets on his knees for Reg and lets him dominate him_ , to relax him, instead of the back massages, but they don’t need to know that.

“Reg? You look a little pale,” Julie points out.

“Oh, sorry,” Reggie squeaks.

“Don’t apologize for being pale?” Julie tells the boy, softly.

“Can we get back to practicing?” Luke asks the others, knowing Reggie’s embarrassed as it is.

“Right, sorry…” Julie blushes.

xxxx

“Hey, Reg?”

“Yeah?”

“You… ya know, aren’t embarrassed that it’s with me, are you?”

“What? No! Luke, you’re one of my best friends, I’m not embarrassed by you ever, could never be.”

“Oh, good,” Luke bounces, blushing lightly, “I had to make sure.”

“I’m not, never worry about that man,” Reggie reassures Luke.

xxxx

“Hey, Luke, could you give me another back rub after we perform tonight?”

“Why not before?” Alex asks, confused.

“Oh, good point,” Reggie turns bright red, knowing the real reason why he wants it after.

“Hey, Willie,” Luke smiles at the skater, who just showed up.

“Willie’s here,” Reggie states, smiling at Alex.

“Yes?”

“I think he’s asking you to leave with me?” Willie guesses, looking at his boyfriend.

“He is,” Luke sets his guitar down.

“Oh! Then, yes. Let’s let them have privacy for a massage,” Alex winks at the two.

“Do you think he knows?” Luke pouts at Reggie’s question, “Not that… I mean that you aren’t giving me massages…”

“Well, tech-“ Luke gets interrupted by Reggie coughing, “Reg, man, you okay?”

“Yep, just realized where you were headed with that, and may have choked on saliva…”

“Cute?” Luke jokes confused but gets on his knees anyway.

“Wait,” Reggie pulls Luke back up.

“What? Do… do you… not wanna…?”

“I… I want to change it up a bit, relax us both?”

“Oh?”

“It’s not a bad thing…”

“Well, what is it then, if it’s not a bad thing?”

“I wanna fuck you.” Reggie states, confidently. Luke starts choking on air, at the statement his best friend just told him.

“You…? Wanna,” Luke points to himself, “me?”

“Did I stutter?” Reggie says, seriously.

“N-no?”

“So, you haven’t answered the question?”

“Oh! Well, I wouldn’t hate it? It’s just I’ve always been the one touching you…” Luke looks at his feet.

“I know, that’s why I figured it was time to change it up a bit? But if you don’t want that, it’s okay,” Reggie tells his friend.

“I do, so badly, it’s just…” Luke trails off.

“Just what?”

“I’ve never been the…” Luke makes a hand gesture for being the bottom.

“The bottom?” Reggie asks.

“Yeah…”

“Do you want to be?”

“Kinda?”

“Scared?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t do something to purposely hurt you, unless you liked it, and asked for it?”

“Yeah?” Luke looks at his friend, with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah, of course,” Reggie smiles.

“Okay,” Luke nods.

“So? Can I fuck you?” Reggie asks again.

“Fuck, keep asking and you won’t get to,” Luke chuckles, “but yes, you can.”

“Sweet,” Reggie smirks, evilly, “strip.”

Luke doesn’t hesitate to comply with the command he was given.

“What now?” Luke asks once fully naked.

“Kneel on the couch, with your ass in the air.” Luke does as told again, moaning softly when Reggie settles in behind him.

“Don’t make too much noise, don’t need Julie coming in.”

“Right, sorry…” Luke blushes harder.

Reggie takes a second to memorize the sight in front of him, Luke spread out on the couch with his ass in the air for him.

“ _Reg,_ ” Luke whines.

“Patience.” Reggie smacks Luke’s ass.

“ _Fuck, Reg, please…_ ’ Luke moans out.

“Did you like that? Did you like me spanking you?”

“ _Yes, god Reg! please…_ ” Luke continues to beg.

“Luke, it almost seems like you want me to spank you?” Reggie teases the boy in front of him, tracing a finger around Luke’s pink hole, causing him to rut back a bit. Earning another smack.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Luke moves his hips back, at the contact.

“Do you want me to spank you, Luke?” Reggie asks the boy, serious this time.

“Please Reg?” Luke begs before Reggie slips two fingers into his [Luke’s] mouth.

“Maybe. Now suck.”

Luke gets the digits covered in his saliva, moaning around the fingers when Reggie kisses close to Luke’s hole.

“Ready?”

“Mmhmm,” Luke answers, muffled from the fingers.

“Okay,” Reggie licks a strip from Luke’s balls to his hole.

“ _Reggie,_ ” Luke moans out in surprise, sounding more like ‘ _Wethie_ ’ around the digits.

“Shut up.” Reggie bites Luke’s ass, causing him to yelp.

Reggie removes his fingers from Luke’s mouth, only to exchange them with Luke’s boxers, as a gag. Before, bringing the wet fingers to Luke’s hole, starting with his index finger, tracing the rim before pushing in lightly, receiving a mewl from Luke as he pushes his ass backwards, essentially trying to fuck himself on Reggie’s finger.

“Luke. Patience. Or I will leave you high and dry.” Reggie threatens, earning a mumbled ‘sorry sir…’ from Luke.

“Sir? I like it…” Reggie blushes at the thought of Luke screaming it as he fucks into him.

Reggie slowly pushes his index finger into Luke, until it’s fully in, before kissing the puckered hole. Reggie decides to pull the finger out fully before replacing it with his tongue. Luke begs and pleads with Reggie behind the gag, earning more smacks to his ass while Reggie fucks Luke with his tongue.

Once Reggie feels that Luke is withering enough under him, he pushes his middle and ring fingers into Luke, slowly at first to let him adjust to the new width, then scissoring him to loosen him up.

“ _Reggie, please, I’m ready,_ ” Luke begs, still muffled.

“What did I say?” Reggie spanks Luke four more times, “Shut up. Unless you’re telling me that you need to stop, I don’t want to hear from you.”

Luke instead wiggles his ass a bit, even though Reggie is fucking him with his fingers. Rewarding himself to more spanks.

“Luke. If you want me to spank you. I suggest you stop asking for them. Otherwise, I hate to disappoint ya, but I’m not going to give you them when you ask. Do you understand me?” Reggie watches as Luke nods his head in understanding, “Good boy for remembering the rule,” Reggie tells the boy softly, before smacking Luke on the ass.

“Told ya, I’ll reward you if you’re good, but bad boys don’t get what they want.”

Luke quietly moans in response, knowing that Reggie told him to be quiet.

Reggie removes his fingers, earning a groan at the loss. But groaning in pleasure as Reggie lines his cock up with Luke’s hole.

“Ready babe?” Reggie asks the boy, removing the makeshift gag so he can respond, “I need you to tell me if you are and if you’re sure you want this.”

“ _Yes, please Reggie… God I want, please,_ ” Luke pants, begging.

“If ya say so,” Reggie teases him, pushing into Luke, inch by inch.

“ _Sorry… But may you please,_ ” Luke stops, waiting for Reggie to remind him to shut him, instead getting.

“Yes? What would you like babe?” Reggie pets Luke’s hair, moving it from his face.

“ _Harder? Can you… please fuck me hard?_ ” Luke begs softly, “ _sir._ ”

“Since you asked so nicely, sure,” Reggie kisses Luke’s back before thrusting all the way into him, being rewarded with muffled swears from the latter.

“You sure you want that?” Reggie teases before moving again.

“ _Fuck, please, fuck_ ” Luke pants.

Reggie obliges by slowly pulling out, leaving only the tip in, before slamming back in roughly. After a few thrusts like that Reggie starts going harder, and faster.

“ _Reg, fuck, please, I’m close…_ ”

“Hold it. You don’t cum unless I say so. Got it?”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Luke whines then moans as Reggie hits his prostate a few times in a row, “ _Reg…_ ”

“Not my name right now, pet.”

“ _Sir…_ ” Luke whines again.

“Yes, pet?” Reggie pants.

“ _Please…_ ”

“Not yet,” Reggie grabs the base of Luke’s cock squeezing, causing Luke to shiver from the new contact.

“ _Fuck Reggie… Sir, please let me cum!?_ ”

Reggie ignores Luke’s pleading, focusing on his own pleasure, feeling that he’s close as well, he thrusts into Luke _hard_ a few times, before releasing the cock in his hand, leaning to speak into Luke’s ear, “ _cum._ ” Luke does so almost immediately, shaking slightly as Reggie thrusts one last time, releasing into Luke, himself.

After they come down from their highs, Reggie slowly pulls out of Luke, as Luke whines from the oversensitivity.

xxxx


	2. Part Two - The One with Alex

The next time the two need to let off some steam starts with Luke asking Reggie for help, about two months later, the four of them had just played a gig, and their adrenaline was pumping.

Luke was afraid to ask Reggie for help, but he couldn’t ask Julie because, well, he’s a ghost, and she’s alive, and she’s busy with Flynn and Nick, and Alex has Willie, the only other option was to ask Reggie. Luke wasn’t afraid that the other boy would reject him, he was more scared that he would find out that he’s been slowly falling in love with him. Granted, Reggie loved Luke the same way, he just didn’t know that. He never knew that sharing a mic with Luke was the reason Reggie always wanted to ‘get off’ after the gigs, and practices, even while they were alive.

“You okay man?” Alex asks Luke, whose bouncing on his feet.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Luke try’s to act casual.

“You’re bouncing,” Alex points out.

“So?”

“You also seem more tense than usual,” Alex adds.

“Oh, I guess I should get Reg to give me the back massage today instead of the other way around,” Luke chuckles.

“You should, man,” Alex pats Luke’s shoulder, walking away.

Luke had waited for Reggie to appear for an hour but got tired of waiting, deciding to just take matters into his own hands, literally.

Luke locks the studio doors, before walking over to the couch, hoping Alex doesn’t appear while he’s jacking off.

He doesn’t take his jeans off all the way just in case he needs to cover up quickly. He closes his eyes as he takes his cock out, stroking it slowly, pretending it’s Reggie’s hand and not his own. After a few lazy strokes, he wipes the slit with his thumb to gather the precum that collected there, as lube. He started to pick up speed as he was getting close.

Just as he felt like he was about to cum, a voice reaches his ears, “ _what do you think you’re doing?_ ”

Luke’s eyes fly open to see Reggie standing in front of him, “nothing?”

“Yeah right. You could’ve asked me for help…” Reggie tells Luke, sounding sad.

“I couldn’t find you… and I…” Luke trails off, feeling guilty.

“Did you even _look_ for me? Alex told me that you hadn’t left the studio when he found me.”

“I waited for you to come back… and when you didn’t…” He squeezes his hand lightly around his still hard cock.

“You couldn’t have waited like five extra minutes before getting your dick out,” Reggie grumbles.

“Reg…”

“It’s fine,” Reggie tells him, sadly, before poofing out of the studio.

“Damnit!” Luke shouts, thrashing into the couch.

Luke doesn’t even try and finish afterwards. He felt bad for hurting Reggie’s feelings. He wasn’t sure what part of the whole thing had hurt his friend more, but that didn’t matter.

xxxx

“Dude, you need to relax!” Alex shouts at Luke.

They had just finished another gig at a party, and neither Luke nor Reggie had gotten off in the past couple of months, seeing as Reggie was still hurt that Luke wouldn’t ask for his help, the same way he had many times before.

Luke had started getting on Alex’s nerves the last few weeks since Reg had started avoiding him. Luke wanted to relax, but every time he even looked at his cock, he felt guilty. Which he thought was dumb. But when he did manage to jerk off, he couldn’t finish, it was as if he needed Reggie’s approval to cum.

“I can’t!” Luke shouts back at the drummer, “don’t you think I would if I could!?”

“Reggie, help me out here,” Alex asks the bassist, who looked close to tears from all the yelling.

“I’m okay, I don’t really want to listen to people shouting. I had to listen to that enough when we were alive.”

“Reg…” Luke says softly to the boy.

“Don’t,” Reggie frowns, walking away, probably to find Julie.

“Look what you did.” Alex points at Reggie but looking at Luke, “you couldn’t have looked for him harder than standing around!?”

“How? How do-” Luke starts.

“Because after he found you. He came to me. Upset. Luke, how dumb are you! He obviously likes you! The way he looked at you when you would flirt with anything that moved, back when we were alive. I’m shocked you never noticed. Bobby and I did!”

“Is that why you guys always said I was oblivious?”

“Yes!” Alex shouts in a ‘duh’ tone.

“Oh…”

“Yeah. And when _we_ were dating, he was equally as sad, because he thought he wasn’t good enough. His parents always fought at home about him, not over him. And the three of us were his family, he needed us, and you always chose someone else over him. Until after we died. and it was just the three of us. Yet you still managed to choose someone else. Because you chose Julie.”

“I…”

“Don’t. Luke don’t lie to me. I know you both better than anyone.”

“Can I speak!?”

“Fine.”

“Thank you. Alex, the past couple of months, I’ve realized that I like him, no… love him… Alex, I fell for _him_ , not Julie, I mean, I do love her, but like a sister….”

“Then why the fuck are you telling me this!?”

“I’ll go talk to Reggie?” Luke points in the direction that the other had just walked away in.

“Please.” Alex huffs.

Luke wasn’t sure what to think, he thought Reggie was straight, even though the two of them had been fucking, but Reggie never once seemed to care. Luke just thought it was because Reggie needed to get off and didn’t care what he was fucking into, a mouth is a mouth, no matter the gender of the person…

“Reg…” Luke speaks up when he sees Reggie in front of him.

“What?”

“I was scared to ask for your help… that’s why I didn’t actively look for you that day… and if it helps, I can’t seem to finish… whether it’s because I feel guilty for not askin’ for help that day, or because my subconscious needs your permission to be able to finish now…” Luke blushes as he looks at his hands, not being able to look Reggie in the eye.

“So, you need me now? Because you can’t cum?” Reggie asks, harshly.

“No… Reg, that’s not what I meant.” Luke looks at his friend now, “Reg, this is me telling you I like you. And that’s why I feel so guilty when I… I can’t even _look_ at my dick now without feeling guilty for hurting you. And without wishing that you were there…” Luke blushes.

“It only took you, what forever to realize that?” Reggie scoffs lightly.

“What?”

“You dumbass! Alex and Bobby noticed before I did, but I realized I liked you not long before we died, and Alex had told me that you liked me, maybe, four months ago? But I didn’t believe him,” Reggie says.

“So… we like each other?”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean we have to stop helping each other?”

“Luke…” Reggie hits himself in the face, “it doesn’t mean that… it means, we can be more than just… well, basically more than fuck buddies.”

“Hey, Reg?”

“Yeah, Luke?”

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“Took you long enough to ask,” Reggie laughs at his friend, well boyfriend.

“That’s not an answer…” Luke pouts, worried that Reggie might be dodging the question.

“Are you serious? I just told you I like you, and you think… Luke, I was upset when you didn’t ask me to help you out when you needed a release, I could have offered to help, but the fact that you choose your hand over me, that’s what hurt more. Not the fact you didn’t wait.” Reggie explains, “Luke, seeing you with your hand wrapped around your cock. Got me so hard. But the fact you didn’t, or couldn’t tell me you wanted me there, that was enough for me to leave. Even if I was hard.”

“Reg… I know now isn’t the time… but dude, I really need you to stop saying cock, and that seeing me with my cock in hand got you hard, because it’s making me hard, and I haven’t gotten off in months now…” Luke tells Reggie.

Reggie takes a second to look Luke up and down for the first time in a while, noticing the way Luke’s got his hands covering his crotch, and his stance is different, probably to hide the bulge in his jeans better.

“So, just my voice turns you on now?” Reggie teases the boy.

“ _Reg…_ ” Luke whines at the teasing.

“It is, isn’t it? That’s why you’re trying to hide that bulge in your jeans, huh?” Reggie continues to tease.

“If I say yes… will you answer my question seriously this time? Please,” Luke asks.

“Yes,” Reggie smiles.

“Then yes,” Luke pouts.

“Yes, what?” Reggie asks, “ _what are you saying yes to?_ ”

“Your voice…” Luke trails off, softly.

“Yes?”

“Your voice turning is me on…” Luke says, barely audible.

“Knew it, meet me in the studio in five. But I want you naked, and with your ass in the air,” Reggie command.

“Okay, yeah,” Luke stumbles back a bit, poofing out.

xxxx

Luke starting stripping the second he got to the studio, not thinking about the fact that Carlos or Ray could walk in, even though they can’t see him, it’s still weird and awkward.

Luke climbed onto the couch that was currently pulled out as a bed and got in position for when Reggie would arrive.

xxxx

“I’m gonna head back to the studio,” Reggie informs Alex.

“I’ll find Willie and see if he wants to hang out all night,” Alex chuckles at his blushing friend.

“Thanks, man,” Reggie smiles, before poofing to the studio himself.

xxxx

“God, you are so obedient with me,” Reggie praises, watching Luke stay still, even though he wasn’t expecting Reggie yet.

“Want me to fuck your tight ass tonight, _Pet_?” Reggie asks, walking over to where Luke is.

“ _Please, sir,_ ” Luke whines.

“By the way,” Reggie starts, getting behind Luke, leaning down to kiss Luke’s hole, “I’ll be your boyfriend,” Reggie licks the rim of the hole.

“ _Fuck Reggie!_ ” Luke pushes back into Reggie.

“Is that any way to treat your _boyfriend_?” Reg teases, smacking Luke’s ass lightly, but hard enough to elicit a moan from him.

“ _No, sorry babe… Fuck,_ ” Luke groans, as Reggie pushes a finger into his boyfriend.

“ _You make the prettiest noises, pet,_ ” Reggie purrs at Luke.

“Are you guys okay in there?!” Julie asks through the studio doors.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?” Reggie asks back.

“Alex told me to stay out of the studio for the night, and I wanted to make sure you guys were okay.” Julie explains.

“Yeah, we are! By the way, Luke and I are together!” Reggie tells her, hearing her squeal with delight in response.

“I’ll leave you guys alone now!” Reggie listens as Julie’s footsteps get quieter until they’re gone.

“That was close wasn’t it?” Reggie adds another finger, stretching him out.

“ _Mmhmm,_ ” Luke mumbles.

“Turned you on more, didn’t it?” Reggie asks.

“Wha…?”

“You clenched around my finger when you heard Julie, and I’m hoping it’s because you were almost caught with a finger in your ass, and not because you wanted her to join?” Reggie asks.

“Right,” Luke answers.

“Do you want her to join? Be honest,” Reggie asks.

“ _No, only watch..._ ” Luke moans out.

Reggie moans out at that loudly, “ _you want Julie to watch me fucking you?_ ”

Luke ruts backwards, silently asking for more.

“ _Please?_ ” Luke doesn’t even know what he’s begging for at this point.

“ _Maybe one day,_ ” Reggie adds a third digit into Luke’s puckered hole, sliding it in all the way.

“ _What about Alex, baby? Do you want Alex to watch you get fucked into the couch?_ ” Reggie asks, removing his fingers from his ass. Pulling his cock out from his boxers.

“ _Yeah, Alex too,_ ” Luke whines, “ _Willie too, sir?_ ” Luke asks, sounding wrecked already.

“ _Got an exhibitionist kink, I don’t know about?_ ” Reggie asks, lining his cock up with Luke.

“ _Maybe?_ ” Luke groans, as Reggie slowly thrusts into the other, “ _Fuckk, Reg, god!_ ”

“Any other kinks I should know about?” Reggie asks, bottoming out, “or are you learning at the same time as me?”

“ _Move, please_ ” Luke begs, “ _Same time as you..._ ”

Reggie starts out slow, “ _Okay, babe, whatever you say,_ ” he starts thrusting into his boyfriend harder, knowing that Luke likes it rough.

Waiting until he knew Luke was close, to speak up, “ _Imagine Julie watching you, She wouldn’t be able to look at you the same anymore, knowing just how much of a slut you are for my cock in your ass, bet Alex wouldn’t believe it if ya told him, such a top,_ ” Reggie teases.

“ _Fuck, Reg, sir, please,_ ” Luke mumbles, and begs, “ _can I please cum, please._ ”

“ _Sure baby,_ ” Reggie thrusts in and out of Luke, aggressively hard. Causing Luke’s orgasm to hit harder, and Reggie’s shortly after.

“Were you serious about wanting Alex and Willie to watch?” Reggie asks Luke a few hours later.

“Honestly?” Luke asks.

“Yeah, if you were, it’s cool,” Reggie smiles at him.

“Kinda, yeah...” Luke blushes.

Reggie decided to ask Alex and Willie later if they would be into watching but keeping it a surprise from Luke.

xxxx

“Hey, Alex, Can I ask you and Willie a question?” Reggie asks the drummer.

“Sure, yeah, what’s up?” Alex asks, worried.

“Can we find Willie first, dude?” 

“Right, yeah, ok, sorry,” Alex does a weird hand gesture, before poofing away to find his boyfriend, Reggie following closely behind.

“Hey, guys, what’s up!?” Willie beams seeing the two pop up.

“Reggie here has a question for us,” Alex points to his friend.

“Oh?”

“HowwouldthetwoofyoufeelaboutwatchingmaandLuke?” Reggie asks in one breath.

“What?” Alex asks, blank-faced.

“Slow down man,” Willie giggles.

“Luke has an exhibitionist kink… and we found that out because of Julie, and then I was teasing him about it, and I asked if he wanted her to watch us… and then I asked, ‘ _what about Alex?_ ’ ‘ _do you want Alex to watch as I fuck you into the couch_ ’... and he asked, ‘ _Willie too?_ ’ and I asked if he was serious at the end and he said yes, and I’m rambling aren’t I?” Reggie says, quickly.

“Sure,” Willie shrugs, “But only if Alex is down, and if Julie’s gonna be there, it might be weird, since us,” Willie points between him and Alex, “Gay boys.”

“I’m not gonna ask her, she can walk in if she walks too,” Reggie giggles.

“Luke’s a bottom!?” Alex shouts in confusion.

“Is that _ALL_ you got out of that?”

“He’s so not a bottom!” Alex shouts again.

“Not with me, he isn’t” Reggie chuckles.

“Wait, so you’re a bottom?” Willie asks Alex.

“GUYS!? Not the point!” Reggie waves his arms in the arm.

“Right, sorry,” Willie pouts, then giggles.

“Sure, though I don’t believe you, Luke’s a top. Not a bottom.” Alex says, unconvinced.

“When, and I’m guessing where is the studio?” Willie asks.

“Not sure, and yes, correct skater boy,” Reggie laughs.

xxxx

It’s two weeks later when Julie leaves earlier one morning, complaining about god knows what to Flynn. Does Reggie decide that that night, Willex would watch Reggie fuck Luke into the couch.

xxx

“So, how do you feel about blindfolds? Just to start tonight, not as an everyday thing,” Reggie asks Luke.

“Umm? Sure? But not for too long right? I like being able to see you when I want...” Luke blushes.

“Yes,” Reggie smiles.

xxx

“I’ll be right back. Like five minutes. Want you naked, on your back for me tonight. Got it?” Reggie demands.

“Yeah, I understand,” Luke pouts.

“Oh, and put this on, surprise element,” Reggie hands Luke a tie.

“Hey, so I know you two were supposed to go on a date tonight but wanna come watch _Luke be a bottom,_ ” Reggie asks the couple.

“Sure,” the two agree with a shrug.

“Sweet, just be quiet at first? Sit wherever, and enjoy watching Luke get wrecked,” Reggie informs them, before poofing back to the studio, finding Luke naked on his back for him.

“ _I love when you follow orders,_ ” Reggie purrs in Luke’s ear.

“ _Reg…_ ”

“Shh,” Reggie kisses his boyfriend, shutting him up.

Reggie trails a hand down to trace around Luke’s cock, teasing him. Reggie hears a faint whooshing behind him, noticing that Luke didn’t seem to hear it, made him relax.

“Want me to fuck you now baby?”

“ _Please, Reggie please, don’t tease tonight… please,_ ” Luke begs, arching his back as Reggie wraps his hand around Luke’s cock, “ _Regg._ ”

“ _Shh, no more talking baby_ ,” Reggie pets Luke’s hair, with his free hand.

Reggie slips a finger into Luke’s mouth, knowing what to do, Luke gets the finger covered his saliva before Reggie takes it out, bringing it to Luke’s hole, turning around to find Alex watching the show in front of him intensely.

Reggie lightly presses the finger to Luke’s hole, before pushing it in fully, causing Luke to moan out.

“ _You can take your blindfold off whenever you want, but. I don’t want to see you jump or something, if you don’t like whatever you see, tell me. But no reactions. Understood?_ ” Reggie commands Luke.

“ _Understood, sir,_ ” Luke moans out.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Reggie praises, earning more delightful moans from the boy.

Reggie adds two more fingers, knowing Luke really likes the pain accompanied with the stretch.

Luke decides to take the tie off, to see what Reggie was talking about, seeing his best friend, and his boyfriend (the best friends boyfriend not his own,) watching as Reggie stretches him open. Moaning at the fact that they’ve been there the whole time, Reggie smiles knowing Luke likes the surprise.

“ _Like your surprise baby?_ ” Reggie asks softly.

“ _Mmhmm, so much Reg,_ ” Luke mewls as Reg slowly pulls out, getting ready to fuck him.

“ _The doors are unlocked, so Julie could walk in at any time if she chooses to,_ ” Reggie informs Luke.

“ _Holy crap, get to the part where I find out Luke tops already!_ ” Alex speaks up.

Reggie and Luke both turn around to look at their friend, seeing him sitting on a chair watching.

“ _Where the fuck did you get that from?_ ” Reggie asks.

“The loft, now get to the good part?” Alex gestures to the two.

“Luke _is a bottom with me!_ ” Reggie reminds his friend.

“Sure,” Alex sasses.

“ _Alex, bro, his fingers were JUSt in my ass,_ ” Luke points out.

“Proves nothing,” Alex waves it off.

“Dude?” Reggie chuckles, “shut up...:”

“Continue,” Alex looks at Willie.

“Weird,” Willie shakes his head at his boyfriend.

“Stop staring at me! I’m not the main show right now. Luke is.” Alex pouts.

Reggie returns his focus on his boyfriend, lining up his cock with Luke’s hole, before pushing in fully, living for Luke’s face of pleasure.

“ _Doesn’t that hurt?_ ” Alex whispers to Willie.

“ _Babe, I love you, but stop talking. It confuses the boys,_ ” Willie tells Alex, pointing to the guys.

“Are you talking about us when you say the boys? Or...” Reggie asks.

“ _Babe!?_ ” Luke whines.

“Right sorry, not the time...” Reggie pouts.

“ _Babe, move? Please, I need it,_ ” Luke begs, wiggling his hips.

“ _I’ve never heard Luke beg before it sounds kinda hot…_ ” Alex whispers to Willie.

“ _I know I should be worried or something, by that, but I agree, it is hot…_ ” Willie whispers back, and if anyone had looked at the skater, they would have seen how red the words made him.

“ _Hear that, pet? They think you sound hot when you beg as well,_ ” Reggie growls in Luke’s ear, thrusting into him roughly.

“ _yeah,_ ” Luke moans, arching his back in pleasure.

Reggie thrusts roughly into Luke a few more times before looking at their friends, “feel free to join if you want too. Whether it’s just getting yourself off, or using Luke, it’s okay,” Reggie tells the two, looking back at Luke, “I need a verbal answer for this, okay? Is that okay baby? If they join us?” Reggie asks, stopping all movement.

“Yeah, Reg, it’s okay,” Luke answers, whining loudly when Reggie starts moving again.

“Is it okay if I join?” Reggie overhears Alex ask Willie.

“Yeah, I want to as well,” Willie giggles.

Reggie doesn’t relent up until Luke’s close, to prolong his release.

Seeing Alex walk over to them, Reggie notices the way Luke clenches around him, upon seeing his best friend walk over.

“ _Baby, would you like to show Alex, how good you are with your mouth?_ ” Reggie asks Luke, before asking Alex, “would you… do you… ya know…?”

“Are you asking if I would like his mouth on me?” Alex asks.

“Yeah! That…” Reggie blushes.

“And _you’re_ the dominate one between you two?” Alex sasses.

“Alex, be nice…” Willie says, walking over to us, “and… as much as I would love to stay and join… I just realized the time…”

“Caleb?” Reggie asks.

“He needs you back already?”

“I’m really sorry… but have fun for me? Please Alex? Since I won’t be here, and need to leave, I really don’t want you to not do something that you want too, just because you’re worried that I’ll hate you or something, which I won’t! Please enjoy yourself babe?” Willie tells him.

“Yeah, Ok, thanks man,” Alex smiles.

“I’ll see you guys later?” Willie waves, before grabbing his skateboard, and hugging Alex tightly, then poofing out.

“ _Alex?_ ” Luke whines.

“Yeah?”

“ _May I? Please…_ ” Luke asks, licking his lips, looking towards Alex’s crotch.

“Reg?” Alex looks at Reggie for permission.

“Yeah, go ahead, I wouldn’t have said anything if I wasn’t.”

“True,” Alex blushes.

“ _’Lex…_ ” Luke whines.

“ _Patience._ ” Reggie scolds, thrusting into Luke again.

“ _Fuckk, Reg…_ ” Luke moans, starting to reach towards Alex.

“No,” Alex stops him.

“ _But…?_ ” Luke pouts.

“ _No. You just lay there. And get fucked by Reg, while I fuck your mouth. Got it?_ ” Alex commands.

“ _Oh, I-I-I can do that!_ ” Luke smiles.

“Good, be a good boy for us,” Alex smiles smugly.

Luke moans at the praise, as Reggie smiles at him.

Reggie grabs Luke’s hips, fucking into him teasingly slow, while watching Alex remove his clothes.

“Luke baby, roll over onto your hands and knees for me?” Reggie asks, patting his hip.

“Mkay,” Luke whines when Reggie pulls out.

“Relax,” Reggie giggles at him.

Luke wiggles his hips telling Reggie he’s ready, after he gets comfortable.

“What a good boy,” Alex purrs, looking at Reggie.

“ _I know he is,_ ” Reggie smiles.

“ _Regg…_ ” Luke whines, rutting backwards.

Reggie smacks Luke’s ass in response to the movement, “ _bad._ ”

“ _Humph…_ ” Luke pouts.

“You greedy boy,” Alex teases, stroking himself in front of Luke’s face.

“ _He is._ ” Reggie spanks Luke a few more times, listening to his moans of pleasure.

“ _He likes that, doesn’t he?_ ” Alex asks.

“he _loves_ it,” Reggie teases.

Alex puts his cock to Luke’s lips, loving the way Luke moans as Alex’s cock slips into his mouth.

“ _Fuck, Luke,_ ” Alex groans as Luke sucks the cock in his mouth like his (undead) life depended on it.

Reggie lines himself back up with Luke’s entrance before sliding back in. Watching both Alex and Luke’s faces as him and Alex start moving their hips in sync, essentially fucking him from both ends.

“ _Fuckk, God! I’m close,_ ” Alex grunts out.

“ _Same, Luke don’t cum until Alex and I do, got it?_ ” Reggie spanks him again.

“ _Hmph,_ ” Luke mumbles through the face-fucking and around the cock in his mouth.

“ _Fuck Luke,_ ” Alex moans, cumming down Luke’s throat.

“Swallow all of it,” Reggie tells the boy.

“ _God, you were right Reg, he really is good with his mouth,_ ” Alex mumbles, pulling out Luke’s mouth.

“ _Told ya,_ ” Reggie chuckles, fucking into Luke aggressively a few times roughly before cumming into him.

“WhAt the AcTual FuCk did I just walk into!?” Julie shrieks.

“ _Cum,_ ” Reggie commands, silently telling Alex to watch as Luke cums, completely untouched at the command.  
“Hey Jules,” Reggie blushes.

“Hey…” Alex waves awkwardly.

“Luke’s a BOTTOM!?” Julie yells, pointing to him.

“ _Why is that so hard for everyone to believe!?_ ”

“ _You’re the top!?_ ” she shrieks again, pointing to Reggie.  
“I get that one though, I am twink like,” Reggie points out.

“ _Hi, Julie…_ ” Luke smiles, out of breath and blushing.

“Hey so, why didn’t you tell me not to come out here?” Julie asks, confused.

“Because Luke here has an exhibitionist kink,” Alex teases.

“Isn’t that when you like, get off on other’s watching you?” Julie asks.

“Yes,” Luke blushes.

“ _Alex wasn’t watching though?_ ” Julie asks, confused, “ _or is there another ghost here I can’t see? WAit!? I thought you,_ ” she points at Alex, “ _had a boyfriend?_ ”

“Willie,” Alex nods his head, “he was here, he had to leave though… told me to have fun for the both of us,” Alex smiles.

“So? The two of you starting watching Reg and Luke? But decided to join?”

“Yes,” the three boys say in unison.  
  


xxxx

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved before anyone even got to read it, but this part definitely needs love for the last part to be published


	3. Part Three - The One with Julie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can see from the title of the chapter, something new happens, and if you noticed that I changed it from 3 chapters to four, that only means that I decided to add more, since you guys are telling me more of what you wish to see
> 
> So, I really hope you guys enjoy this part :))

The four boys decided to have some fun at least once a week if they could, Reggie and Luke were a couple, and Alex and Willie were another, the four of them weren’t dating each other, only dating one, and they preferred it that way, but having some fun, and letting out steam, was a good bonding experience they wouldn’t change for the world.

“Julie, how would you feel about joining Reg and I one day?” Luke asks Julie randomly after practice.

“Only because we can touch now, and…” Luke trails off, blushing brightly.

“And what Luke?” Julie and Reggie tease him.

“ _The thought…_ ”

“It makes him _sooo_ hard,” Reggie finishes for him, noticing how embarrassed his boyfriend was getting.

“Does it now?” Julie teases Luke.

“ _Yes…_ ” Luke mumbles, quietly.

“Louder Luke.” Reggie tells him.

“ _Yes…_ ” Luke speaks up.

“Awe!” Julie gushes, “how sweet,” Luke blushes at the teasing.

“So? Would you like to join us one day?” Reggie asks.

“Honestly?”

“Of course!” Luke squeaks.

“I might have watched more than I let on…” Julie blushes.

“ _What do you mean?_ ”

“You guys didn’t close the studio doors all the way… and I gotten home around the same time Alex and Willie got there…”

“So, you wATCHed the whole thing?” Luke asks loudly.

“Well, at first I didn’t really know what was happening… and once I figured it out… well… I couldn’t look away…” Julie explains.

Luke’s face starts to heat up, but unrelated to his embarrassment.

“Luke, you okay over there?” Julie asks her friend, concerned.

“Wha-? Oh, um… yeah,” Luke stutters.

Reggie knows exactly why his boyfriend is flushed, but he looks him up and down anyway, noticing the bulge in Luke’s jeans confirms his suspicion.

“Awe, babe, did Julie’s confession turn you on?”

“N-No…” Luke mumbles, covering his crotch with his hands.

“Do not lie to me.” Reggie moves to grab Luke’s hands.

“I’m sorry!” Luke shouts, moving his hands.

“ _It did, didn’t it, Luke?_ ” Julie teases.

“ _Yes…_ ” Luke blushes.

“I would love to join one day,” Julie admits, “But, I promised Flynn we could hangout today, sorry…” Julie smiles lightly.

“It’s okay, Luke can wait, right babe?”

“ _Sure?_ ”

“Good, you don’t really have the choice anyway.”

xxxx

“It’s been two weeks, Reg… please… you’ve been teasing me since Julie told us she would join, and haven’t let me cum once,” Luke pouts.

“ _Do you want to wait longer?_ ”

“No…”

“Then stop complaining. Or you will.”

“Yes, sir,” Luke pouts again.

“Good.”

xxxx

“So, it’s been like three weeks, think he’s waited long enough?”

“Yeah, tonight? Willie’s taking Alex on a date, so it’ll only be the three of us.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Julie giggles.

xxxx

“I’m off!” Alex smiles, after practice, that afternoon.

“Have fun buddy!” Luke beams, as Alex poofs out.

“So? What do you guys wanna do?” Luke asks.

Reggie leans over to whisper into Luke’s ear, “what I want _you_ to do is. Strip.” Reggie commands.

Luke moans loudly at the command but doesn’t move yet.

“Now.” Reggie adds, watching as Luke scrambles to remove his clothes.

“Jules, you are free to watch, join, tease, get yourself off, or you can use Luke in anyway you want to,” Reggie tells the girl.

“Please?” Luke begs, not knowing what he’s begging for.

“Want me to watch or join?” Julie asks the guitarist.

“Both?” Luke asks, getting onto his knees.

“want to eat her out, baby?” Reggie asks Luke, “Jules?”

“Oh! Uh… sure…?” she blushes.

“Virgin?” Luke asks tilting his head.

“Yeah… well… sort of?”

“What?”

“I-uh… I’ve had sex like once? But it wasn’t with a guy?”

“Hot…” Luke groans.

“Flynn?” Reggie asks, ignoring Luke.

“yeah…” Julie blushes.

“We’ll go easy on you,” Reggie reassures her.

“Thanks…”

“Mmm!” Luke whines, making grabby hands at Julie.

“Luke. Relax.” Reggie grabs Luke’s hair roughly, pulling it.

“ _I hear you have a talented mouth?_ ” Julie asks, teasing him.

“ _Yes, ma’am!_ ” Luke smiles, brightly.

“Reggie,” Julie starts, “should I sit on his face, or should we make him do all the work, while I relax?”

“Or both? But let’s start with him on his hands and knees so I can prep him at the same time.” Reggie smiles.

“Sounds good.” Julie beams, unbuttoning her jeans to remove them.

Once Julie removes her clothing, she gets settled onto the couch, waiting for Luke to move closer to her.

“Luke?” Reggie pats Luke’s hair, “go ahead baby.”

“Oh!” Julie squeaks as Luke moves forward between her legs.

Reggie pats Luke’s ass telling him to move so that Reggie can prep him.

“Ready baby?” Reggie asks, spreading Luke’s ass.

Luke had never eaten a girl out before, so he wasn’t sure what to do but he loved it, nonetheless. Any and all things he did, he would watch Julie’s reaction to see if he was doing it right.

“ _God! Luke!_ ” Julie moans.

Reggie takes the time to slip his finger into Luke’s tight hole, “ _Mmmm,_ ” Luke moans into Julie’s core at the pressure, earning more moans form her.

“ _Feels good, doesn’t it Jules?_ ” Reggie asks, smirking.

“ _So good!_ ”

Reggie adds another digit into Luke, living for the noises Luke makes. Reggie stretches Luke until he starts being Reggie to fuck him already, adding ‘please’s here and there.

“ _Think you’re ready, baby?_ ” Reggie asks, removing his fingers.

“ _Please, Reg, sir! Please,_ ” Luke begs.

Reggie takes pity on the boy, knowing he hasn’t cum in about three weeks meanwhile Reggie has every few days whenever Luke would get really horny after practice.

“ _Make Jules cum once first,_ ” Reggie tells Luke before sliding off the couch to run his tongue over Luke’s hole.

“ _Fuckk!_ ” Luke grunts out.

“ _Luke, I’m close, please!_ ” Julie begs, grabbing Luke’s hair roughly.

“ _Careful Julies, he gets off on his hair being pulled,_ ” Reggie tells the girl.

“Oh, maybe we should let him cum once?” Julie offers, right before Luke sucks her clit, sending her through her first orgasm of the night.

“ _If he does, I’m not stopping. Just so he knows._ ” Reggie slips three of his fingers back into Luke, listening to his cries.

“ _Do you need to cum, pet?_ ” Reggie asks Luke, thrusting his fingers into him with fervor.

“ _Please! Babe, please,_ ” Luke whines, rutting backwards onto Reggie’s fingers.

“ _If you do, you cum untouched. Do you understand me?_ ”

“ _Yes, sir._ ”

“Good,” Reggie spanks the other boy with his free hand, “Jules, you good?” Reggie asks the girl, who’s panting from her spot still.

“ _Yeah, all good,_ ” Julie gives Reggie two thumbs up.

Reggie removes his fingers again before telling Luke, “ _turn over onto your back, pet._ ”

Watching as Luke flips over onto his back, Julie moves to hover over his face.

“Do you wanna ride him instead Jules?” Reggie asks.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, bet he would love it,” Reggie chuckles, squeezing Luke’s hip.

“ _Please Jules?_ ” Luke whines.

“Okay,” Julie smiles. She crawls on top of Luke to straddle his hips instead of his face.

“Ready?” Reggie asks, both of them.

Julie nods, grabbing Luke’s cock, to line it up with her entrance, as Reggie lines his cock up with Luke’s entrance, before thrusting in. At the same time as Julie slides down onto Luke’s cock.

“ _Fuckk! Reg, Jules!_ ” Luke groans.

“He likes rough,” Reggie informs Julie.

“ _Hey Reg?_ ” Julie asks, blushing, “ _may I kiss you?_ ”

“Sure,” Reggie smiles softly.

Julie leans forward as Reggie grabs the back of her neck, kissing her softly. The kiss turns heated quickly as Luke moves his hips upwards, fucking into Julie.

Reggie thrusts into Luke aggressively in response to Luke trying to dominate Julie.

Luke whines at the pressure on his prostate, signally Reggie to continue his ‘attack’ on it.

“ _Reg, I’m gonna cum,_ ” Luke moans.

“If you do, I’m not stopping, remember? Not until I cum, and what about Julie? Maybe she wants to cum again?”

“ _I do,_ ” Julie whimpers into Reggie’s neck.

“See?”

“ _Please…_ ” Luke whines.

Reggie stills his movements just as Luke is about to cum, stopping Julie as well.

“ _Why…?_ ” Julie whines, “ _Reg…_ ”

Reggie slips out of Luke, before lifting Julie off of Luke, earning whimpers of displeasure.

“Luke, since you can’t hold it long enough to make Julie cum,” Reggie starts, signally to Julie to grab some rope or a tie, “ _You’re going to watch me fuck Julie,_” Reggie growls, moving Luke to the chair.

“Here,” Julie hands Reggie some rope.

“ _What’s that for?_ ” Luke asks, eyeing the rope in Reggie’s hand.

“ _For you. So, you don’t try and touch yourself._ ”

“ _Regg…_ ” Luke whines, as Reggie ties him to the chair.

“Jules? You okay with that?”

“ _Very much so,_ ” she purrs at the bassist.

“Good,” Reggie smirks.

Reggie walks back over to the couch where Julie was sitting, waiting for Reggie.

“ _How do you wanna do this, pretty girl?_ ” Reggie asks.

“ _Can I ride you?_ ” Julie ask, blushing.

“ _Sure,_ ” Reggie chokes.

“ _How come I’ve never gotten to ride you!?_ ” Luke complains.

“Shut it.” Reggie growls.

“ _That was hot,_ ” Julie whispers.

Reggie settles into the couch, as Julie straddles his lap. Reggie occasionally looking Luke’s way, to make sure he’s watching.

Julie does most of the work, much to Reggie’s dismay, but enjoying it, nonetheless.

Julie starts bouncing on Reggie’s cock, making it as good a show as it feels, and starting to realize why Reggie loves listening to Luke.

“ _God, Regg…_ ” Julie moans, “ _he sounds so pretty begging,_ ” Luke whines at the compliment, knowing she’s teasing him.

“ _He really does,_ ” Reggie grunts.

“ _Reggg… Please babe…_ ” Luke begs.

“ _I’m close,_ ” Julie moans, sounding wrecked.

Reggie starts thrusting upward to meet Julie’s thrusts, rubbing his thumb over her clit.

“ _ReGgie!_ ” Julie shouts, coming out as a moan, as she cums around his cock.

Reggie fucks her through her orgasm, before helping her off him. Luke whining in the background, begging to cum.

“ _Luke, if you do not shut up, and stop whining. I will use you too get myself off and leave you hard. Do you understand._ ” Reggie growls at his boyfriend. Luke was smart enough to know that Reggie wasn’t bluffing, he had done it before… and it always so hot, but he needed to cum, so he nodded his head instead of a verbal answer.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Reggie purrs, walking over to where Luke was sitting.

“ _Would you like to ride me today baby?_ ” Reggie asks, teasing Luke’s cock.

Luke nods, knowing he can’t talk until told too.

“You wanna ride me, baby?” Reggie asks again, knowing that if he teases Luke enough, he’ll cave and start talking.

Luke only nods again, struggling to keep quiet.

“You sure?”

Luke nods once again, watching as Reggie’s eye get wide in surprise from Luke managing to keep quiet.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Reggie smiles brightly, “ _and good boy’s get rewarded, don’t they?_ ”

Luke thrusts upwards, slightly, into Reggie’s hand silently begging his boyfriend to fuck him already.

“ _Wow, I know you have something to ask, baby,_ ” Reggie tells him.

Luke looks at Reggie with pleading eyes.

“Smart, but you’re allowed to talk now baby,” Reggie chuckles softly.

“ _Please let me ride you, sir, please please please…_ ” Luke begs, “ _Regg, sir… fuck me please, I wanna ride you, but right now I just want you to fuck me,_ ” Luke rambles on, begging.

Reggie takes pity on Luke again, helping him get off the chair and back onto the couch.

“ _Ready baby?_ ” Reggie asks, sliding three fingers into Luke slowly, to re-open him up.

“ _Please, Reg, I don’t even care if you re-prep me right now,_ ” Luke informs him.

“ _Well, I care._ ” Reggie removes his fingers after stretching Luke enough, “ _don’t need us finding out about ghost infections or something,_ ” Reggie starts, lining himself up with Luke’s hole, “ _because you wanted to throw caution to the wind,_ ” Reggie grunts, fucking into Luke.

“ _Fuckk…_ ” Luke groans, meeting Reggie thrust for thrust already.

“ _Not to sound lame or anything, baby… But I’m close,_ ” Reggie pants.

“ _Same, so close Reg,_ ” Luke whines.

Reggie starts aggressively fucking into Luke at the confession. Reggie can tell Luke’s closer to his release, “ _cum when you need to Babyboy,_ ” Reggie purrs into Luke’s ear, feeling as a shiver runs over him.

“ _Fuck, say it again sir,_ ” Luke begs.

“ _Babyboy? You liked me calling you that?_ ” Reggie asks, pulling Luke hair.

“ _Yess,_ ” Luke groans, cumming untouched again.

Reggie follows closely behind him, cumming into Luke with a few more thrusts.

xxxx

“Wow,” Luke says the next morning, having to fall asleep after cleaning up the night before.

“Go back to sleep…” Julie mumbles into Reggie’s neck.

“ _Awe! How cute!_ ” Alex coos from the doors.

“ _Either come join us, or shut up,_ ” Reggie tells the drummer through closed eyes.

“ _Willie’s here too,_ ” Alex points to Willie, even though no one’s looking.

“ _Hey Willie, you can join too!_ ” Luke beams from his spot, on Reggie’s chest.


	4. Part Four - The One with Willex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm willing to add more parts, but I love hearing what you guys want to see, so please, don't be shy!!

“So, Luke has been wondering when the four of us can have some fun? Since it’s been a while since Caleb let you lose for a long period of time,” Reggie asks Willie one day.

“I can ask if I can spend the night here? Since Caleb’s been more relaxed lately,” Willie giggles.

“You should!” Reggie beams, “but let’s not tell Alex?”

“Surprise him?”

“Yeah, but we should have you watch at first, so we can see how Alex is with Luke?”

“I like it,” Willie smiles.

xxxx

“So, Willie not joining?” Luke asks Alex.

“Can’t…” Alex pouts, “Caleb won’t let him…”

“Oh… Sorry man…”

“It’s okay,” Alex sighs.

xxxx

“ _ Alex, do you want to sit out? _ ” Reggie growls.

“No…” Alex pouts.

“ _ Then stop being rude. _ ”

“ _ We haven’t even started!? _ ” Alex shouts, angrily.

“Alex…” Luke pouts, not liking all the shouting, “ _ I know you miss Willie man, but would he really be okay with this? Like all the yelling? _ ”

“ _ I don’t know!? _ ”

“Luke, strip for me? Then on your knees,” Reggie tells Luke.

“ _ Alex, _ ” Reggie looks at the drummer, “ _ I want you to do the same, but you can leave your boxers on. _ ”

Luke obeys the orders, meanwhile, Alex doesn’t follow all of them, he strips himself of his jeans and sweater, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers, and continues to stand.

“ _ Alex. _ ” Reggie warns him.

“ _ No. _ ” Alex crosses his arms over his chest, pouting.

“You aren’t a very good listener when you think I’m not here, huh?” Willie speaks up, having watched enough.

“ _ Willie!? _ ” Alex beams, moving to run over and hug him but stopped when Willie holds a hand up.

“ _ No hugs. You were given an order and you haven’t obeyed it yet. Luke has, like a good boy. _ ” Willie states.

“ _ Oh… _ ” Alex pouts, removing his shirt, and kneeling beside Luke.

“Luke, since you were good, and listened, what would you like to do first?” Reggie asks.

“ _ …May… May I please suck you off, sir? _ ” Luke asks, timidly.

“ _ Of course, baby boy, _ ” Reggie smiles at his boyfriend.

“And Alex,  _ you will sit here, waiting as Luke gives Reg a blowjob, and do not touch yourself. _ ” Willie tells Alex.

“ _ Yes, sir… _ ” Alex frowns, looking at his lap.

Luke crawls over to where Reggie was standing, grabbing his belt to undo it for Luke. Luke [barely] manages to get Reggie’s cock out of his jeans before licking the underside of it and deepthroating it all at once.

“ _ Fuckk, Luke! _ ” Reggie shouts in pleasure.

“ _ See, Luke is being a good boy, _ ” Willie points out to Alex, earning a moan from Luke.

“ _ Baby! Keep moaning around my cock like that and I won’t last very long, _ ” Reggie groans.

Luke pulls off the cock leaving just the tip in his mouth, “ _ sowwy sir… _ ” Luke mumbles, licking the slit to taste the precum that gathered.

“ _ Mmhmm. _ ”

“… _ Willie…? _ ” Alex whines.

“No.”

“ _ But… _ ” Willie interrupts Alex.

“I said no.”

Alex pouts at the situation, wanting to join his friends.

“Sir…” Luke looks up at Reggie.

“Yeah, baby?” Reggie plays with Luke’s hair soothingly.

“ _ Since Alex was bad… do you think he could maybe… _ ” Luke blushes, trailing off.

“ _ Baby, are you asking if Alex can blow you, while you suck me off? _ ” Reggie asks softly.

“ _ Yes sir… but only if you and Willie are okay with it… _ ” Luke adds, looking between the two.

“Willie, it’s up to you,” Reggie sighs.

“ _ As long as Alex  _ _ does not _ _ touch himself during it. I’m okay with it, _ ” Willie says, looking at Reggie and Luke.

“ _ I won’t! _ ” Alex tells them, hopeful.

“ _ Better not. _ ”

Luke removes himself from Reggie, as the two moves over to the couch, so that the angles work better, Reggie sits at one end, after having removed his pants fully, and Luke lays down on the couch twisting his hips to the side so that Alex can suck him off.

Alex moves toward the two after looking up at Willie, as if asking for permission, “ _ go ahead. _ ”

“ _ Thank you… _ ” Alex blushes. He settles in front of the couch, staring at Luke’s cock, wondering why they made it sound like grunt work.

“ _ It’s not gonna suck itself ‘Lex, _ ” Reggie groans out.

“ _ Right… _ ” Alex sighs, grabbing Luke’s cock with his hand before licking the slit softly, listening to his friend moan at the touch.

“ _ ’Lex… hurry up please… _ ” Luke begs.

Alex puts the cock into his mouth, slowly, not wanting to gag. But ultimately decided that he’s not going to do much because even though he’s finally allowed to touch someone, it’s not who he wants.

“ _ Alex… _ ” Luke whines in disappointment.

“ _ What’s wrong, baby boy? _ ” Reggie asks, playing with Luke’s hair.

“ _ He’s not moving or nothing… _ ” Luke frowns.

“ _ Cock warming? _ ” Willie asks.

“Umm…”

“It means…It’s when one, in this case, Alex, just holds the dick in his mouth, it can be in any hole though… and there’s no pleasure in the act, only keeping the cock warm.” Willie explains.

“Oh, well… then yes, that’s what’s he’s doing…” Luke tells the two, whining.

“ _ Hey, no whining. _ ” Reggie grabs Luke’s hair, harshly.

“ _ Sorry… _ ” Luke whimpers.

“ _ Alex. _ ” Willie looks at the drummer.

Alex releases Luke’s cock from his mouth “ _ yes? _ ” Alex asks, forging innocence.

“ _ Are you trying to get into trouble today? _ ”

“No…”

“Then why aren’t you doing what you were asked? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but you seemed so wanting a few minutes ago?”

“ _ I ‘d rather it be you… _ ” Alex mumbles.

“ _ That won’t be happening until you make Luke cum. _ ” Willie orders.

“That okay with you Reg?” Willie looks at the bassist.

“ _ Yeah, what about you though, _ ” Reggie asks.

“I’m okay, someone’s gotta make sure Alex does as told.”

“ _ Hmph… not a child. _ ” Alex grumbles, annoyed.

“ _ Pardon me. _ ” Reggie growls.

“ _ ’Lex, just calm down. If you don’t want to be apart of this, leave… _ ” Luke tells his friend, clearly hurt.

“ _ Willie? _ ” Alex looks at his boyfriend.

“ _ Don’t ask me if you can leave. If you seriously do not want to be here right now, leave, but if you’re just being bratty, stay and see how it turns out. _ ”

Alex gets up off the floor and walks over to the piano, not wanting to leave, but knowing if he doesn’t step back for a few minutes, he’ll end up with some kind of punishment.

“ _ Luke, would you like me to do it for you? Since Alex wasn’t being very nice? _ ” Willie offers Luke.

“ _ Nooo… _ ” Alex whines. Not really wanting to share.

“What was that ‘lex?” Reggie asks.

“I don’t share very well…” Alex mumbles.

“Willie?”

“Alex, the whole point of this, is sharing, besides, you’ve been with Luke quite a few times now, and I haven’t touched him once yet, and I don’t want to share you.” Willie informs him.

“ _ Oh… _ ” Alex frowns, “ _ I didn’t… _ ” Alex trails off not knowing how to respond.

“Alex… I thought you were okay with this…” Luke asks, concerned.

“I am! I enjoy it a lot, I just miss Willie…”

“I’m right here,” Willie walks over to him.

“How about you two do stuff to each other before the four of us have fun together?” Reggie offers, wholeheartedly.

“ _ I… Please? _ ”

“I’m okay with that, I need you to be okay and comfortable with everything we do, you know that  _ baby _ ,” Willie tells Alex.

“ _ You… you just called me baby, _ ” Alex gushes.

“Did… do you not…” Willie freaks out slightly.

“No! No, I love it, don’t worry,” Alex rushes, smiling.

“Oh, good,” Willie giggles, “ _ phew! _ ”

“ _ Regg… May… _ ” Luke stutters, “ _ umm… _ ”

“ _ Yes, baby boy? _ ” Reggie chuckles softly at his sub.

“ _ Mm, _ ” Luke whines lightly, looking at his crotch.

“ _ Need some help? _ ” Reggie asks.

“ _ Please…? _ ” Luke whimpers.

“ _ I need to hear you ask for it yourself, baby boy. _ ”

“ _ Regg… _ ” Luke whines, “ _ Please… _ ”

“ _ Luke. _ ”

“ _ Help me please… _ ” Luke begs, “ _ I’m so hard… _ ”

“ _ Good boy, _ ” Reggie smiles, pulling Luke in for a kiss.

Willie looks at Alex for a second, studying his face, waiting for him to start something.

“ _ Willie…may you please… _ ” Alex trails off.

“ _ Kiss me? _ ” Willie finishes for him.

The two start kissing as well, forgetting that there are two others in the room, much like Luke and Reggie had forgotten.

Reggie had pulled Luke up and, on his lap, making the other straddle his lap, forgetting that neither of them were wearing anything, causing them to moan at the feel of skin on skin.

Luke whines into the kiss as he can feel Reggie’s cock get hard underneath him, wanting more.

“ _ Reg, please… _ ” Luke begs, wiggling his hips slightly, creating friction on Reggie’s cock, and Luke’s ass.

“ _ Patience baby, _ ” Reggie murmurs into Luke’s ear. Reggie trails a hand to Luke’s ass, to tease him. But feels a wet substance around Luke’s hole.

“ _ Luke? Baby? _ ” Reggie pulls away, concerned, “ _ Why? _ ” Luke cuts him off whining.

“ _ I didn’t really wanna have to wait for you to prep me… I wanted to be ready and… open for you when you decided to fuck me… _ ” Luke blushes, grinding down on to Reggie, “… _ It’s lube, relax… _ ”

“ _ You… _ ”

“ _ And before you get mad! _ ” Luke rushes, “ _ I didn’t touch myself, well, other than prepping myself, I didn’t get off on it at least, and I didn’t even  _ _ look _ _ at my cock… _ ”

“Luke,  _ baby, _ I’m not mad, I’m glad to hear you refrained from getting off without me, it just surprised me is all,” Reggie explains to his shaking boyfriend.

“ _ Yeah? _ ”

“Yeah,” Reggie chuckles.

“ _ Oh, okay! Sweet! _ ” Luke beams.

“ _ Willie… I think I’m ready to rejoin… _ ” Alex blushes.

“ _ Only if you’re sure baby, _ ” Willie reassures Alex.

“ _ I am, _ ” Alex smiles, “ _ so ready. _ ” Willie takes a second to look Alex up and down, memorizing how he looks all flushed from making out.

“Okay, let join,” Willie giggles.

“ _ Yay, _ ” Luke moans, as Reggie slips a finger into his hole, and as Luke sees Willie and Alex walk over to the couch.

“ _ Wait for us… _ ” Alex teases.

“He will,” Reggie chuckles.

“Alex?” Willie sits beside Reggie, waiting for Alex to straddle him.

“ _ Really? _ ” Alex smiles.

“Yeah,” Willie giggles.

“ _ Hurry up… _ ” Luke whines, wanting Reggie to fuck him already.

Reggie spanks Luke lightly, “ _ be patience or you will have prepped yourself for nothing. _ ” Reggie growls in Luke’s ear.

“ _ Mmm, _ ” Luke continues to whine.

“ _ Willie, _ ” Alex whimpers.

“Yeah, baby?” Willie smiles, grabbing Alex’s ass.

“ _ Please? _ ” Alex begs, not sure what he’s asking for.

“ _ Please what, baby? _ ” Willie giggles softly.

“ _ Anything… Please? _ ” Alex begs, grinding into Willie.

“Hey, Luke, where’d ya put that lube?” Willie asks the brunet.

“ _ Loft? Hide from Jules, _ ” Luke pants.

“Thanks, man,  _ Alex? _ ” Willie looks at Alex, “ _ if you want me to do anything else, I need you to go get the lube, okay? _ ”

Alex moves off of Willie’s lap quickly, stumbling a little up the ladder.

Willie takes the time to remove his clothes.

“ _ Luke, where’d you put it?! _ ” Alex shouts from the loft.

“It’s up there!” Luke shouts back.

“Why don’t you go help him find it.” Reggie tells his boyfriend.

“ _ Oh… okay… _ ” Luke pouts softly, getting off Reggie’s lap reluctantly.

Luke climbs the ladder to the loft quickly, not liking the fact he has to wait.

“ _ It’s right here! _ ” Luke points beside Alex.

“ _ Oh… it is… _ ” Alex blushes, “sorry…”

“it’s fine…” Luke sighs.

“ _ Find it? _ ” Reggie teases.

“Yes sir,” Luke smiles, climbing back onto Reggie.

Alex does the same to Willie, kissing him softly before handing him the bottle of lube.

Willie takes the bottle happily, “ _ I think you should flip over, onto your hands and knees. _ ”

Alex pouts at having to move again, but does so anyway, not wanting to upset anyone.

“ _ Good boy, _ ” Willie whispers, softly, earning a muffled moan from Alex.

“ _ Hey! _ ” Reggie scolds, “ _ don’t do that. We want to hear you. _ ”

“ _ He’s right baby, we do. _ ” Willie agrees, patting Alex’s ass lightly.

“ _ Sorry… _ ” Alex groans.

Willie opens the bottle of lube squirting some onto his fingers before tracing Alex’s hole teasingly slow.

“ _ Willie… _ ” Alex whines.

“Patience…” Willie smiles, kissing Alex’s back.

“ _ Regg… _ ” Luke whines, reminding Alex that Luke is still there.

“ _ Do I need to stop baby boy? _ ” Reggie teases Luke.

“ _ Noo… Please, sir… _ ” Luke begs.

“ _ Luke, just shut up already man. _ ” Alex grumbles at his friend.

“Pardon me?” Reggie growls, “ _ are you sure that’s what you wanted to say, Alex? _ ”

“Yes.” Alex sasses. Earning a swift smack to his ass from Willie.

“ _ I think the fuck not. Apologize. Now. _ ”

Alex shuts down due to the smack, it turned him on so much more than he originally thought it would.

“ _ Alex. _ ” A voice says, sharply, pulling Alex out of whatever trance he was in.

“ _ Sorry Luke… _ ” Alex whines.

“ _ It’s fine ‘Lex… _ ” Luke whimpers, slightly upset.

“ _ You okay babe? _ ” Reggie asks Luke, soothingly.

Alex doesn’t hear a reply because Luke only smiles lightly and nods his head.

“… _ May you please fuck me now sir? _ ” Luke asks sadly.

“ _ Not yet baby, give Willie a few more seconds to prep Alex, and then I will, okay? _ ” Reggie tells his boyfriend softly.

“ _ Mkay, _ ” Luke hums.

Reggie slips two digits into Luke, knowing that his boy likes feeling full.

“ _ Better, lovebug? _ ” Reggie asks, smiling as Luke beams.

Willie pushes a digit into Alex slowly, listening for any noises of discomfort.

“ _ Willie… more please… _ ” Alex begs.

Willie adds another finger, stretching Alex nicely before adding a third.

“ _ Sir? _ ” Luke looks at Reggie with loving eyes.

“ _ Soon, Babyboy, _ ” Reggie adds another finger in Luke, only to remove all three after Luke adjusts to the stretch.

Luke tries his best not to complain at the loss, knowing if he’s patient Reggie will fuck him faster.

“ _ What a good boy, _ ” Reggie praises Luke, listening to his sub moan at the praise.

Willie removes the fingers from Alex, earning a disappointed groan at the loss.

“ _ Relax baby, _ ” Willie kisses Alex’s shoulder, lining his cock up with Alex’s entrance.

“Ready Reg?” Willie asks the bassist.

“Yeah,” Reggie smiles, grabbing his cock to help Luke line himself up.

Luke waits for Reggie to tell him he can slide onto his cock.

“ _ Now Babyboy, _ ” Reggie tells Luke, watching as Luke impales himself on Reggie’s cock.

Willie presses his cock to Alex’s hole, listening to Alex moan at the feel, pushing his hips back slightly. Willie thrusts in slowly, as Alex continues to push his hips back.

“ _ Fuckk! _ ” Reggie grunts, once he’s in Luke all the way.

“ _ Sir feel so good, _ ” Luke moans.

“ _ You sound like a slut, _ ” Alex murmurs, rewarding in another smack to his ass from Willie.

“ _ If you want to keep using that mouth like that, we might have to find a better way to occupy it. _ ” Reggie growls at Alex, before looking at Willie, “ _ what ya think? _ ”

“ _ I agree, _ ” Willie grunts, thrusting agonizingly slow into Alex.

“ _ Luke, turn around, so your backs to my chest, kay Babyboy? _ ” Reggie asks softly.

“ _ Oh! Okay, _ ” Luke moans, lifting his hips enough for Reggie’s cock to slip out.

Luke obeys Reggie’s ask, lining himself back up with Reggie before sliding down onto the cock again, moaning like a cheap whore.

“ _ I love listening to you Babyboy, _ ” Reggie thrusts his hips to meet Luke’s.

“ _ Alex, suck Luke’s cock like a good boy this time, and maybe we’ll let ya cum today, got it? _ ” Willie thrusts into Alex harshly.

“ _ Fuckk! Willie… _ ” Alex moans loudly.

Luke chuckles at the boy, wanting to say something but refraining.

“ _ You wanna say, something baby? _ ” Reggie asks, reading Luke’s mind.

“ _ Sort of? _ ” Luke groans.

“ _ About Alex? _ ” Willie inquires.

“ _ Yess, _ ” Luke moans as Reggie hits Luke’s prostate.

“ _ Say it, _ ” The two tell Luke.

“ _ …Now, who sounds like a slut… _ ” Luke mumbles, shyly.

“ _ Fuck off… _ ” Alex grumbles, turning into a moaning mess as Willie continues to thrust into Alex aggressively.

“ _ What happened to you sucking Luke off? Huh? _ ” Reggie asks Alex teasingly.

Alex groans in annoyance at the comment but moving to grab Luke’scock with his hand.

“ _ Nuh-uh. No hands baby. _ ” Willie smacks Alex’s ass again, causing Alex to moan in pleasure.

“ _ So, he likes being spanked? _ ” Willie teases, Alex mumbles something nobody hears.

“ _ What was that? _ ”

“ _ I said yes sir… _ ” Alex mumbles shyly.

“ _ Good boy, _ ” Willie kisses Alex’s back, as Alex slips Luke’s cock head into his mouth.

“ _ Fuckk! ‘Lex, _ ” Luke whines, “ _ feels good! _ ” Luke tries not to thrust into the blond’s mouth, as Reggie fucks into him.

“ _ Oh, and Alex, if you want to cum, you cum untouched. _ ” Willie states, surprising the three.

Alex is about to remove Luke from his mouth to complain when one of Reggie’s hands holds the back of his head down.

“ _ No, no complaining. _ ”

“ _ Regg! I’m so close… _ ” Luke moans, thrusting downward onto the cock in his ass and up into the mouth around his cock.

“ _ Hold it, _ ” Reggie commands Luke.

“ _ Alex close? _ ” Reggie asks Willie.

“ _ I think so, _ ” Willie grunts, as Alex nods his head with Luke’s cock still in his mouth.

“ _ Please! Reg! Please! _ ” Luke begs.

“ _ Got good manners there, _ ” Willie praises Luke. Willie thrusts into Alex aggressively still, hitting Alex’s prostate with each thrust.

“ _ Cum Babyboy, _ ” Reggie commands into Luke’s ear, thrusting upwards one last time, before cumming into Luke.

“ _ Fuckk! _ ” Luke moans, cumming into Alex’s mouth, who swallows every last drop before releasing Luke’s cock from his mouth.

“ _ Good boy, cleaning Luke up without being asked. _ ” Willie praises Alex, who cums at the praise. Willie follows closely behind Alex, after a few more thrusts.

xxxx

“Next time. We’re gagging you,” Luke jokes after the four of them clean themselves up and get redressed.

“Good idea,” Willie laughs at Alex’s statement.

“You really needa be nicer to Luke though.” Reggie laughs as well.

“Yeah… sorry about that man…” Alex frowns.

“Don’t worry about it man, it’s cool, I know I sound like a slut, because I am one.”

Reggie and Alex choke on the air while Willie starts dying of laughter.

“I’m Reggie’s slut,” Luke shrugs, calmly.


	5. Part Five - The One with Flynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one's a bit shorter I think than the others but Part six is fairly long, so I think it makes up for that.  
> Also, a bit different.

“Ready for practice?” Julie asks the guys, walking into the studio with Flynn beside her.

“Yeah, we’re ready,” Alex says from his spot behind the drums.

“Hey, guys,” Flynn waves.

“You can see them already?” Julie asks, confused.

“Yeah, weird,” Flynn chuckles.

“Luke, before we start,” Reggie signals for Luke to go closer to him, “give me a kiss.”

“With pleasure, _sir_ ,” Luke beams, kissing his boyfriend.

“Wait!?” Flynn shrieks, “y’all?!” the girl points between the two boys, and Julie, “I thought you two were something?”

“Nope, Luke and Reggie are dating, Reggie just shares with us,” Julie informs the girl.

“What do you mean he shares him?”

“I’m Reggie’s slut,” Luke states, proudly, “and it’s hot when they use me…” Luke adds, blushing.

“What?” Flynn asks, confused, “did he just say what I think he did?”

“Yes,” Julie laughs.

“Can we just practice?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, Flynn, go sit,” Julie commands.

“Yes ma’am,” Flynn jokes.

Luke whines at the words being said, getting turned on slightly, by the commanding tone of Julie’s voice. Reggie was the only one who heard Luke’s whine.

“They turning you on Babyboy?” Reggie asks quietly.

“ _Yes sir,_ ” Luke whimpers.

“Maybe later I’ll let you cum, but right now, we’re gotta practice,” Reggie tells the flushed boy.

“Luke? You okay?” Julie asks, concerned.

“ _Mhmm_ ,” Luke nods his head.

“Okay?” Julie doesn’t believe him, but drops it, nonetheless.

xxxx

“ _Reg…_ ” Luke whines after they finish practicing one song.

“Yes, Babyboy?” Reggie asks, knowing what’s about to happen.

“Please?” Luke whines.

“What’s up? You’ve been acting weird all practice,” Alex asks the guitarist.

“Yeah, we’re worried about you man,” Julie and Flynn agree.

“ _Reg_ …” Luke looks at his boyfriend for help.

“You two turned him on, earlier.” Reggie states casually, while Alex groans in annoyance.

“He’s always turned on!” Alex shouts.

“ _Do I need to go get Willie?_ ” Reggie growls at the drummer.

“ _No sir…_ ” Alex says, sounding smaller than a few seconds ago.

“Wow,” Flynn says, shocked, “You said they were hot, but now I get it.”

“Told ya,” Julie chuckles at her friend.

“ _How’d we turn you on?_ ” Flynn asks, remembering the conversation.

“Julie used a commanding tone, one similar to the one I use with Luke, and sometimes Alex,” Reggie tells the girls.

“So, does this thing,” Flynn makes some hand gestures, “happen often?”

“What? Luke being a slut?” Alex sasses.

“Hey!” Luke shouts, “ _do we need to gag you already?_ ”

“ _Boys. Enough._ ” Reggie growls at the two.

“Sorry sir,” Luke pouts, looking at Reggie again.

“ _Wimp._ ” Alex states.

“I’ll be right back,” Reggie tells Julie before poofing out.

“Where’s he going?” Alex asks Luke, scared.

“Where do you think dumbass?!” Luke says, loudly.

“ _No!_ ” Alex freaks out.

“Yes!” Luke argues.

Reggie poofs back in a few seconds later, with Willie close behind.

“ _Alex?_ ” Willie looks at his boyfriend, disappointedly.

“I didn’t mean it!” Alex whines.

“You sound five, dude,” Luke giggles, earning looks from the two dominates.

“ _Do you seriously want a punishment too?_ ” Reggie growls at Luke.

“ _No sir,_ ” Luke says, timidly.

“ _I know this isn’t the time, but wow,_ ” Flynn whispers to Julie, “ _this is hot!_ ”

“Even hotter when you find out Luke’s a bottom, and Reggie is the top.” Julie whispers back.

“ _Sir…_ ” Luke whines, falling to his knees in front of Reggie.

“What do you want, pet?” Reggie asks, slightly annoyed that Luke was talking back.

“ _I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to be bad…_ ” Luke pouts, giving Reggie the puppy eyes.

“ _Wanna show me just how sorry you are, pet?_ ” Reggie asks Luke, in a voice the group had never heard Reggie use before, causing Luke to shudder.

“ _Yes please?_ ” Luke whimpers.

“So, we’re just not gonna finish practice?” Julie asks.

“Would you rather finish practice with a horny Luke, or have an orgasm and then finish practice?” Reggie asks the girl, without missing a beat.

“You have some good points,” Flynn points out.

“ _Reggg…_ ” Luke whines.

“ _So, before we do anything, Flynn, if you choose to stay, you are free to use Luke however you please, he loves it, he’ll whine a lot, but that means he’s enjoying it, or wants more,_ ” Regie informs Flynn, “Right, pet?”

“ _Yes sir,_ ” Luke nods, smiling.

“Is it okay if I take Alex for a bit?” Willie asks.

“Go ahead, Willie, Alex does need to be disciplined,” Julie tells him, receiving a high-pitched whine from Alex.

“ _Reggie can Luke…_ ” Flynn blushes.

“ _Can Luke eat her out?_ ” Julie finishes the question.

“Of course, he would love to, wouldn’t you pet?” Reggie smiles.

“ _Yes, please!?_ ” Luke whines, low in his throat.

“Would you like to use him in any way, Jules?”

“No, I’m okay with watching right now,” Julie smiles.

“I’m guessing she’s your Domme?” Luke chuckles softly.

“I guess so?” Flynn giggles, “so, I’m guessing I have to strip?”

“ _Yes, kitten,_ ” Julie purrs, causing Flynn to shiver at the pet name.

Flynn removes her bottoms before looking at Julie for approval.

“ _Good girl, maybe lay down on the pullout?_ ” Julie motions to Reggie for help.

The two make the couch into a bed as quickly as they can, before Flynn lays on her back.

Luke looks at Reggie before moving to follow the girl.

“Go ahead pet,” Reggie smiles, watching Luke rush over to the pullout, spreading Flynn’s legs apart, before licking her slit,

“ _Wow!_ ” Flynn gasps.

“Make sure she cums, Babyboy,” Reggie tells Luke, playing with his hair.

Julie sits behind Flynn, with her legs on either side of her, Julie teases the hem of Flynn’s top, before slowly removing it, leaving her in only her bra.

Luke looks up at Julie, from his spot between Flynn’s thighs, to ask her a question, “ _may I add a finger? Like…_ ” Luke says timidly.

“Yes, pretty boy, you can,” Julie answers, softly.

“Wow, I didn’t realize just how polite he was,” Julie smiles at Reggie.

“Yeah, he knows that when he’s bad he doesn’t get to cum usually,” Reggie says calmly, before grabbing Luke’s hair aggressively and pulling, “ _isn’t that right pet?_ ” Reggie growls.

“ _Yes sir,_ ” Luke whines. Reggie releases Luke, who immediately starts eating Flynn out again, adding a finger.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Flynn moans, “ _feels good!_ ”

“He’s good with his mouth.”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Flynn pants, “ _very._ ”

Julie takes the time to unclasp Flynn’s bra and taking it off of her, instantly starting pinching one of her[Flynn’s] nipples between her[Julie’s] fingers.

“ _Shit! Jules…_ ” Flynn moans, deliciously.

“Yeah kitten?”

“ _I’m close,_ ” Flynn squirms under Julie's touch and Luke’s assault.

“Cum when you want to kitten,” Julie purrs in Flynn’s ear.

Luke sucks hard onto Flynn’s clit, causing Flynn to convulse as her orgasm hits her suddenly. Luke works her through it, only removing his fingers slowly once she comes down.

“Luke, baby, you were such _a good boy,_ but don’t think I’m going to forget about how you talked back with Alex.” Reggie purrs.

“ _Sir…_ ” Luke whines, looking Reg up and down, stopping at the bulge in Reggie’s jeans.

“What would you like Babyboy? Use your words.” Reggie smiles.

“ _Please…?_ ” Luke says, shyly.

“Please what?” Reggie teases.

“ _May I please…_ ” Luke looks at Reggie’s crotch, licking his lips then makes small grabby hands towards his boyfriend.

“ _Baby, I need you to use your voice please,_ ” Reggie asks soothingly, but firm.

“ _P’ease_ ” Luke mumbles, sounding smaller.

“Please what, my love?” Reggie asks again.

“ _You?_ ” Luke continues to make grabbing hands towards Reggie.

“Me? Me or my dick, baby?” Reggie asks, hoping for Luke to say him.

“ _…You…_ ” Luke whines, lowly.

“Okay, come here,” Reggie wraps his arms around Luke, worried, “ _it’s okay._ ”

“ _Mhmm,_ ” Luke hums, “ _love you, Reg._ ” Luke whispers into Reggie’s neck.

“ _I love you too Babyboy._ ” Reggie kisses the top of Luke’s head.

“Hey Reg, we’re gonna let you two have a bit, we’ll come back when Luke isn’t so far into this headspace?” Julie whispers to Reggie, pointing to her and Flynn.

Reggie throws them a thumbs up instead of talking, not wanting to disturb his boy.

Reggie holds Luke in his arms for a good half hour before Luke moves again, nuzzling Reggie’s neck, a quiet ‘ _but for real? Can I suck your dick, babe?_ ’ from Luke.

Reggie had long forgotten about his dick, not realizing he was still hard.

“You sure baby?” Reggie asks, slightly worried still.

“Yeah, got way into it, and it felt nice, but I was worried I was gonna upset you if I hadn’t stopped when I knew I wasn’t in a clearer headspace…” Luke explains, softly to Reggie.

“I wouldn’t be upset, I would be worried, but not upset,” Reggie kisses him.

“ _I was serious about what I said earlier by the way,_ ” Luke blushes.

“What?” Reggie pulls away slightly to look at Luke’s face, Luke whining at the loss of warmth.

“ _I love you,_ ” Luke whines, “cuddles…?”

“I love you too, I meant it as well Babyboy, and sorry,” Reggie chuckles, pulling Luke back in, “wait, what happened to you wanting to suck my dick?”

“I still do, but I also don’t wanna let go yet,” Luke giggles into Reggie’s neck.

“Then how about we lay down?” Reggie smiles.

“Good idea,” Luke releases Reggie reluctantly, letting him move to lay down on the pull-out, before pouncing on him playfully.

“ _Oof!_ ” Reggie groans as Luke lays on him.

“ _Hey! I’m not that heavy…_ ” Luke fake pouts.

“Not at all baby,” Reggie smile.

xxxx


	6. Part Six - The One Where Luke’s Everybody’s Slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same day as Part Five, just different times.
> 
> I want to do more parts for you guys, and myself, but I need your help

Luke and Reggie laid together for about two hours before Luke started grinding against Reggie’s thigh.

“ _You horny, baby?_ ” Reggie teases.

“ _I didn’t cum earlier, and neither did you…_ ” Luke whines.

“I didn’t care about that, I cared more about you being okay,” Reggie tells Luke.

“I love you,” Luke smiles.

“ _But you wanna suck my cock?_ ” Reggie teases, moving his thigh into Luke.

Luke moans at the pressure, “ _so bad, please?_ ” Luke begs.

“Go ahead babe,” Reggie chuckles.

“ _Starting without us?_ ” A voice surprises the two guys on the bed, Luke jumping.

“Willie!” Reggie beams.

“They came to us before we came back in here, thankfully, since you two had fallen asleep,” Julie chuckles.

“It was cute,” Willie giggles.

“ _May I suck his cock too?_ ” Luke whispers to Reggie, so only he hears him.

“ _Sure baby,_ ” Reggie laughs at Luke.

“ _Sweet,_ ” Luke smiles.

“God, I love you,” Reggie laughs as well.

“Awe!” Flynn gushes.

“ _Shut_ _up…_ ” Alex grumbles under his breath.

“Pardon me?” Willie asks Alex, in a serious tone.

“Nothing…” Alex looks at the floor.

“That’s right.”

“Wow, Alex, sounds like you needa loosen up a bit,” Julie jokes.

“He does,” Willie tells the girl.

“Alex, would you like to join us?” Reggie offers.

“Sure?” Alex shrugs, blushing lightly.

“What would you like to do?”

“ _May I give Luke that blowjob I never gave him?_ ” Alex blushes brightly.

“ _Fuck, please?_ ” Luke moans at the thought, “ _Please sir?_ ”

“Of course, you can, thank you for being nicer to him,” Reggie tells him.

“Willie? Would you like to help?” Alex asks.

“Sure,” Willie shrugs, wanting to avoid making Alex act out again.

“Can we join?” Flynn asks.

“We won’t touch the gay boys don’t worry,” Julie jokes to Willie and Alex.

“Sure,” Willie and Reggie chuckle.

Julie moves forward towards Reggie, kissing him, while Flynn just watches in awe.

“ _…mine…_ ” Luke whines, sadly.

“Yes baby, I’m yours, but you’ve always been okay sharing during playtime before,” Reggie says, still worried.

“I’m not going to steal Reg from you, honey, don’t worry,” Julie comforts Luke.

“ _Tank ‘ou_ ” Luke smiles, bringing Reggie’s cock back to his mouth.

“Hot dog, is it okay if I talk to Julie and Reg for a minute?” Willie asks Alex carefully.

“ _Mhmm,_ ” Alex hums his approval, lips still wrapped around the cock in his mouth.

“ _Holy Fuck!_ ” Luke moans muffled by the cock in his own mouth.

“How should we do this?” Willie asks the two other dom(me)’s

“Well to avoid any discomfort, Flynn and I won’t touch you nor Alex unless you ask/tell us to?” Julie says.

“So, the two of you will be focusing on each other and Luke and I?” Reggie confirms.

“ _Oh! By the way, Luke wants to blow_ _you,_ ” Luke informs Willie.

“ _Ma’am…?_ ” Flynn’s voice calls out.

“Yes, kitten?” Julie looks over at the girl.

“ _What can I do?_ ”

“Wanna help me blow Reg?” Luke offers, smiling.

“Sure,” Flynn shrugs about to move, but stops to look at Julie, “…May I?”

“Of course, kitten,” Julie smiles.

Flynn bounces into action almost instantly, moving to be beside Luke, and on the same side as Julie, who starts playing with Flynn’s hair.

Alex decides that he wants to gag, so he takes a second before forcing the rest of Luke’s cock into his mouth, gagging slightly as he deep-throats Luke.

“ _Fuck ‘lex!_ ” Luke moans, thrusting into the wet heat surrounding him.

Alex gags more at the movement, loving how it feels, pulling off of Luke, “ _could you fuck my face?_ ” Alex asks enthusiastically.

Luke only squeaks at the question, not expecting it.

“Use your words pet.” Reggie reminds Luke.

“ _Mmm, mhmm,_ ” Luke hums, not trusting his voice.

“Luke.” Reggie warns.

“ _…yes…_ ” Luke squeaks.

“ _Sweet,_ ” Alex beams, “ _is it okay if I move onto my back, so that way you just have to, ya know, not worry about fucking my face, while making sure you blow Reg?_ ” Alex asks, calmly.

“That sounds like a perfect plan Alex,” Reggie speaks up, knowing Luke is still shocked from the question, “ _right baby? You can nod,_ ” Reggie pulls on Luke’s hair.

“ _Please?_ ” Luke begs, whining again.

“Must have pulled him from a trance there?” Julie jokes.

“Guess so,” Reggie chuckles.

“Hey guys, can you keep an eye out for any changes in his behaviour? I’m still worried about him, given what happened earlier?” Reggie asks, being serious.

“Yeah, of course, dude,” the two agree.

“Thanks,” Reggie smiles, moaning as Flynn takes his cock into her mouth suddenly.

“ _Looks good,_ ” Willie groans.

“No one’s touched you yet, want me to?” Reggie offers, “Or maybe Luke can?”

“Since Luke’s mouth isn’t being used right now, that sounds lovely,” Willie giggles.

“ _Babyboy? How do you feel about giving Willie here some attention?_ ” Reggie purrs.

“ _Mkay!_ ” Luke hums, happily.

Luke fucks into Alex’s face, loving the feel of Alex’s tight throat while watching Willie remove his shorts. Luke licks his lips as Willie’s cock comes into his view.

“ _Mmm,_ ” Luke moans at the cock in front of him.

“I think he likes it,” Julie smiles.

“It’s a cock, of course, he likes it,” Reggie deadpans. Luke takes Willie’s cock in his hand.

Luke manages to find his voice again, “I don’t like it,” Luke tells them in a very serious tone, “ _I fucking love it,_ ” he chuckles.

“ _You scared us there, Babyboy._ ” Reggie pants.

“Sorry,” Luke says, before deep throating all of Willie.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Willie groans.

Luke moans around Willie, fucking Alex’s face with fervour.

“No cumming yet, my love,” Reggie purrs, earning a groan of displeasure from Luke, “ _Alex, don’t let him cum, you can keep using him, but he’s not allowed to cum yet._ ” Alex gives him a thumbs up since he can’t talk.

“Actually, I have something I was gonna give you later, but now works great,” Julie tells Reggie.

Julie gets and leaves few a minutes before returning with a ring in her hand.

“What’s that?” Reggie asks.

“ _Cock ring,_ ” Julie shrugs, “Luke,” Julie pulls Luke’s hair, “ _roll over for a second please._ ”

Luke follows the order, pouting.

“ _Good boy, pet,_ ” Reggie praises.

Julie puts the ring on Luke, “ _alrighty, you can return to your fun._ ”

“ _Thank you, Julie,_ ” Luke utters before returning to his original spot.

“Good manners, _slut._ ”

Luke whines as Alex sucks onto his cock, causing Luke to thrust into his mouth more, making Alex gag, delightedly.

“Come here,” Reggie signals to Julie, who listens, sitting on her knees beside the bassist.

“Yes?” Julie smiles innocently at him.

Reggie only grabs Julie’s neck, bringing her in for a kiss, getting heated quickly.

“Flynn, baby, come up here with us,” Reggie asks, softly.

Flynn pulls off of Reggie with a ‘ _pop_ ’, before sitting up.

“ _I want you both to get yourselves off using only my thigh,_ ” Reggie tells the girls.

Julie whimpers at the order, while Flynn obeys quickly, wanting to please the two.

“ _Now, Julie._ ” Reggie growls.

“ _Yes, sir,_ ” Julie cries, following the order.

“Good girl,” Reggie purrs towards Flynn.

Both girls straddle Reggie’s thighs, grinding against him, both moaning at the feel. Reggie groans at the feeling of the girls grinding against him, looking at Willie whose eyes are closed in pleasure.

“ _Hey, Willie?_ ” Reggie grunts, softly. Willie opens his eyes slowly, looking into Reggie’s green ones.

“ _Mhmm?_ ”

Reggie looks at Willie’s lips, licking his own, before looking back into Willie’s brown eyes.

Willie leans closer to Reggie, bringing the other closer in anticipation, “… _kiss me...?_ ” Reggie mumbles.

Willie closes the gap between them, kissing Reggie with heated passion.

Julie starts whimpering loudly on Reggie’s thigh, signalling to the group she’s close, while Flynn gasps as a hand lands on her clit, not knowing whose hand it was.

“ _Cum girls,_ ” Reggie mumbles into the kiss, bringing the hand closest to Julie, to her clit, rubbing it in circles.

Both girls cum at about the same time, kissing each other. Alex pats Luke’s thigh, wanting, no _needing_ to ask Willie an important question.

Luke stills his movements quickly, worried he hurt Alex, pulling off of Willie’s cock to look at his friend with concern.

“ _’m okay, Luke, I just need to ask Willie a question,_ ” Alex tells the boy.

“ _Oh good,_ ” Luke sighs in relief.

“Willie?” Alex pants, voice sounding hoarse due to Luke.

“ _Mhmm?_ ” Willie hums into the kiss.

“ _May I please cum?_ ” Alex asks, timidly. Quickly adding a worried, “ _only if you want me to!_ ” Causing the two boys to pull back from the make-out, laughing lightly.

“Good boy for asking permission,” Reggie praises, panting as the girls start sucking his cock together, “ _fuck!_ ” Reggie arches his back in pleasure.

“Of course, _baby_ , you took your punishment like a good boy, and since we got back, you’ve followed directions and weren’t a sassy bitch,” Willie teases, laughing by the end, “ _cum when you want to._ ”

Luke looks between the three guys, wanting to say something but not wanting to speak out of turn, Reggie noticing his sub’s behaviour speaks up again, “yes, pet? What is it?”

Luke gulps before talking, “ _I was… I was just wondering… if… maybe he could cum untouched? Not as a punishment or anything, it’d just be really cool,_ and extremely hot _to see him cum just from me fucking his throat…_ ” Luke blushes a deep shade of red at his own words.

“That does sound hot,” Julie quips, Flynn humming in agreement.

“Alex? How do you feel about that?” Reggie asks.

“It’s entirely up to you, Alex,” Willie adds.

“ _Okay, yeah, I kinda wanna see if I can too,_ ” Alex admits, blushing, “ _to be honest, I probably would’ve had I not stopped you when I did._ ”

The three boys all make some type of noise of pleasure at Alex’s confession.

“ _Fuck, that’s pretty hot,_ ” Reggie moans, thrusting his hips up, fucking into Flynn’s mouth.

“ _Can we… may we…?_ ” Luke stutters.

“ _Words, pet. Use your words and finish your question._ ” Reggie tells Luke, using the ‘dom’ voice Reggie knows makes Luke flustered.

“ _May we… continue?_ ” Luke flushes.

“Of course, pet,” Reggie says calmly.

“ _Sweet!_ ” Alex beams, grabbing Luke’s hips pulling them lightly.

The four return to what they were doing moments before, Willie and Reggie making out, while Luke sucks Willie’s cock, and fucks Alex’s face.

Luke moves his hips at an aggressively fast and hard pace, making Alex moan around him.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Reggie grunts, “ _girls!_ ”

“Yeah?” Julie asks, moving up to Reggie’s chest to bring a nipple into her mouth.

“ _’m so close,_ ” Reggie moans.

“ _Cum, Reg,_ ” Luke mutters around Willie’s cock, “ _Willie’s close too._ ”

“ _I am,_ ” Willie groans.

Luke thrusts into Alex’s mouth a few times before Alex cries out around it, shaking slightly as he cums, completely untouched. Willie follows quickly after, cumming down Luke’s throat.

Flynn brings a hand to fondle Reggie’s balls, while Julie sucks one of his nipples in her mouth, playing with the other in her hand. Reggie cums down Flynn’s throat shortly after, crying out.

Luke removes himself from both Alex and Willie, while Flynn and Julie release Reggie from their holds. Luke pounces onto Reggie after seeing nobody touching him, bringing Flynn in for a kiss as she slowly swallows Reggie’s cum. Luke licks her bottom lip, wanting to taste Reggie and her.

“ _Fuck, Babyboy,_ ” Reggie groans seeing how much Luke wants to taste him. Even after all this time, Luke still _loves_ the way Reggie tastes.

“Wow,” Julie chuckles.

The two pull apart after a while, Luke kissing Reggie quickly after.

“He’s still hard…” Alex pouts.

“That’s because he wasn’t allowed to cum,” Julie reminds the blond, “not because you didn’t do a good job.”

“ _You did… it was soo hot knowing you came just from having me fuck your face,_ ” Luke whines.

“Would you like to cum, now Babyboy?” Reggie asks.

“It’s okay, I don’t need to, well, _I do_ , but I don’t want to,” Luke admits.

“Is that because you haven’t been given permission yet?” Flynn teases.

“ _Kitten! Be nice._ ” Julie scolds.

“Sorry…” Flynn says.

“It’s okay,” Luke giggles, cuddling into Reggie’s chest, content knowing everyone came at least once already. _But, secretly wishing to make them all cum twice._

“ _So, if we were to remove that ring,_ ” Julie asks, pointing to the ring around Luke’s dick, “ _you wouldn’t cum?_ ”

Luke doesn’t answer, knowing he probably would…

“Baby, she asked you a question.” Reggie states, in his ‘dom’ voice.

“ _…I didn’t say that…_ ” Luke whimpers.

“But you did say you don’t _want_ to cum.” Alex teases.

“ _Regg…?_ ” Luke whines, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“ _If she takes it off, and you do cum, that’s okay, you’ve been such a good boy for us today,_ ” Reggie purrs in Luke’s ear, causing the other boy to shiver.

“ _I don’t wanna cum until everyone has twice today…_ ” Luke admits.

“Flynn’s the only one out of us who came twice,” Julie tells the two Dom’s.

“Alex wanted to before we came back, but I told him to wait.”

“So, he wants the rest of us to cum again.”

Flynn puts her hand in the air, announcing, “ _I’m okay just watching!_ ”

“ _Please… da-sir!?_ ” Luke stutters.

“ _What was that, pet?_ ” Reggie growls, feeling himself getting hard again, already.

“ _Nothing?_ ” Luke gulps worried he messed up.

“ _You’re not in trouble honey,_ ” Julie reassures Luke.

“You sure?” Luke whispers.

“Of course,” Julie kisses Luke’s head.

“So, my love, what did you stop yourself from saying?”

“ _…I was about to call you something… I don’t know why though…_ ” Luke blushes, obviously embarrassed by what he was about to say.

“ _What was it?_ ” Alex teases.

“ _Alex, enough._ ” Willie scolds.

“He doesn’t have to tell you with all of us here, it’s okay Luke,” Julie comforts the boy.

“We’ll talk about it later then,” Reggie cards his hand through Luke’s hair, producing a moan from the latter.

“ _Yes sir…_ ” Luke smiles lightly.

“Come here,” Julie gestures to Luke.

Luke obeys swiftly, sitting in front of the girl. “Kiss me,” Julie tells him.

He kisses her softly, letting her set the pace for the kiss, like the submissive he really is.

“ _Willie?_ ” Alex whimpers, watching two of his best friends making out.

“Would you like to kiss me or him?” Willie giggles.

“ _…both?_ ” Alex confesses.

“Well, since Luke’s currently kissing Jules, you’ll have to settle for just me.”

“ _Never just settle for you, always want you,_ ” Alex whimpers as Willie kisses him passionately.

Julie takes Luke’s hand and moves it between her legs, both moaning when Luke’s fingers touch Julie’s cunt.

“ _Fuck, pretty boy!_ ” Julie moans into the kiss as Luke starts moving his fingers teasingly along her slit.

Reggie takes himself in hand, stroking lazily watching Luke tease Julie.

“ _Be good, baby._ ”

“ _Yes, daddy,_ ” Luke moans into the kiss, toward Reggie.

No one seemed to be paying attention to what Luke said until moments later when Luke pulls away from Julie, beat red.

“I-I…” Luke stutters, before poofing out embarrassed.

“He didn’t get to cum?” Flynn states, pointing to where Luke just stood.

“ _No shit,_ ” Alex sasses jokingly.

“ _What happened?_ ” Alex asks, worried about his friend.

“I’m not sure?” Reggie frowns.

“Go find him, it’s late anyway. And we,” Julie points between Flynn and herself, “have school tomorrow.”

“Okay, thank you,” Reggie says, confused, “night then I guess?”

“Night guys,” the girls get dressed before leaving.

“I should head out to then, huh?” Willie asks.

“Only if you want to,” Alex frowns.

“I don’t want to, but I also don’t want Caleb getting pissed at me for not going back…”

“Oh, right, ok… I’ll see you tomorrow?” Alex asks, frowning still.

“Yeah,” Willie smiles, “see ya tomorrow, hot dog,” Willie kisses Alex before poofing out with his clothes.

“You should go look for Luke now?” Reggie reminds Alex.

“Shit! Right, thanks, man!”

Reggie poofs out, Alex staying back, in case Luke needed space, or the two needed to talk privately.

xxxx

Luke had gone to the beach, not knowing where to go, but needing to leave. Sitting in the sand, he holds his knees close to his chest.

“ _How could I have been so careless! I’ve been so good at keeping it in…_ ” Luke sobs into his hands. Not meaning to have said ‘ _Daddy_ ’ out loud, especially with all his friends there.

Reggie poof in behind Luke, glad he found him, but still scared about why he just left without saying anything.

“Why’d you leave?” Reggie asks, close to tears.

“What do you mean why did I leave?” Luke says harshly, then turns to look at his boyfriend, seeing him about to cry, “no… no crying…” Luke jumps up to hug Reggie.

“Don’t. _Don’t you dare._ ” Reggie grumbles.

“I was embarrassed…”

“ABOUT WHAT!?” Reggie says, louder than necessary.

“About… wait, did you not hear me before I left?” Luke asks, confused.

“I heard you say yes, but then you freaked out about something,” Reggie sighs.

“So, you didn’t hear me call you something other than ‘ _sir_ ’?” Luke steps closer to Reggie.

“N- _Oh! Oh my God!_ ” Reggie starts, but realizes what Luke had said moments before he left, “you… you…”

“Called you…” Luke trails off, embarrassed all over again.

“Say it.” Reggie growls in his ‘dom' voice, causing Luke to shiver.

“ _Daddy_ …” Luke whines in barely a whisper.

“ _Louder._ ”

“ _…Daddy…_ ” Luke says slightly louder, but still quietly.

“ _Still can’t hear you, slut._ ” Reggie growls again, stepping into Luke’s space.

Luke whimpers as Reggie looks at him, “ _Daddy…_ ” Luke says at a normal volume, “ _I said, Daddy._ ”

Reggie makes a noise low in his throat, had he not been so close to Luke, Luke would have missed it. Luke can _feel_ his boyfriend’s reaction to the word.

“ _Reg…?_ ” Luke whimpers, feeling himself start to harden as well, through the cock-ring.

“Go back to the studio. Now,” Reggie barks and points away from them.

“ _…yes sir…_ ” Luke says, shamefully.

“Not my name anymore baby doll.”

Luke doesn’t say anything, just poofs back to the studio, crying softly.

“ _Hey, what’s wrong?_ ” Alex shoots up from where he was sitting on the edge of the pull-out.

“ _I didn’t realize you were still here… sorry…_ ” Luke sobs again.

“What the fuck did Reg do to you?” Alex asks rudely, causing Luke to start shaking and sobs.

“ _Shit… I didn’t mean that…_ ” Alex says softer.

Reggie poofs in, as Alex wraps Luke up in a hug, hearing sobs.

“Why are you crying?” Reggie asks worriedly.

“The fuck did you do?” Alex shouts towards Reg.

“ _N-nothing?_ ” Reggie stutters.

“Well, your boyfriend just started crying when he got back. So, excuse me if I have a hard time believing you.” Alex tells Reggie, harshly.

“I…” Reggie shuts up when Luke looks at him.

“ _Just tell me you hate me already…_ ” Luke whispers.

“ _I… how could I ever hate you? Luke you’re my best friend, well, one of them,_ ” Reggie points to Alex slowly, “ _Luke, I’m in love with you, why would you think I hated you?_ ” Reggie asks, crying now as well.

“ _You seemed so mad… I…_ ” Luke sobs.

“Come here… please?” Reggie asks Luke, putting his hands out for Luke to cuddle into.

“Should I go?” Alex releases Luke.

“ _Please? Only for a while?_ ” Luke asks, kindly.

“Will do,” Alex kisses Luke’s forehead before leaving.

“I... _Babyboy… when you…_ ” Reggie stutters.

“ _When I what?_ ” Luke looks into Reggie’s eyes.

“ _When you said… that word…_ ” Reggie blushes, looking down.

“Yeah?” Luke giggles lightly.

“ _God it turned me on,_ ” Reggie admits, groaning slightly.

“I know,” Luke laughs.

“…You?” Reggie blushes.

“You were pressed up against me,” Luke states.

“True…”

“Yeah, so? You don’t hate me calling you that?” Like asks, wanting confirmation.

“ _God, I could never hate you,_ ” Reggie tells him.

“So… I can call you that and you’d like it?” Luke tease.

“ _God, yes, please,_ ” Reggie begs slightly.

xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I have two more parts for this, so if you want more, let me know please


End file.
